Hero
by sonlover25
Summary: Bella just recently got discharged and came home from serving in Iraq for 4 years. She then meets Alice, sister of Emmett who is dating Bella's best friend Rosalie. Will Alice be just what Bella needs to be normal again? Like they say, sometimes you just need to be saved from yourself... All human, Bellice, nothing like Twilight. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So for a few days now I have been thinking of this story plot and I have finally thought of enough to actually get a story going. This one is a little different than my others, like normal. But hey, it's good to have a variety of stories right? But please just give this story a chance, I promise it will be worth it. =] **

**Hero**

**Chapter One**

Being a hero isn't always defined as saving the lives of others. It doesn't always mean being someone a person looks up to for advice. There isn't a certain quality a person has to have in order to be one. In fact, just about anyone can be a hero if they would like.

When I enlisted as soon as I turned eighteen, I never intended to become a hero. In fact, I never intended to become anyone at all. I was just the average teenager wanting to actually make some kind of difference in this world. I wanted to fight for what is mine while keeping my future family safe from harm in the process. But for some reason, when I came back to my home town four years later, everyone started seeing me as a hero.

Instead of seeing myself as a hero, I saw myself as a failure. I failed my duty as an enlisted United States citizen. The reason why I was discharged and sent back home was because my troop and I were attacked by bombs that were hidden along the path we were driving on. Everyone in the truck we were in was pronounced on the spot, everyone but me that is. I only received a deep laceration in my side that wrapped around onto my stomach, several broken bones, and some severe head trauma that luckily I recovered from. The doctors told me that they honestly did not know how I even survived, but that I was incredibly lucky.

Now though, I have ugly scars that cover my whole body starting from my head all the way down to my feet. I think about that day over and over again, and I still do not know why I survived. Before I left for the army, I wasn't anyone special. In fact, I was nothing but a loser who had a poor home life. I was never popular in school and I only had one friend. So I still don't know why I was special enough to survive that attack.

The plane ride home was definitely too long if you asked me. I tried to sleep through most of it, but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was that day. The good thing is that Rosalie will be picking me up from the airport when I arrive. Rosalie was my best friend before I left. And the reason why I say was is because I haven't been home for four years. Instead, I have been off in Iraq fighting in the war. I honestly don't even know if she's married and has kids or not. I mean, sure we have stayed in touch with letters, but telling one another about our personal life was the last thing on both of our minds at the time. I do know that she was currently dating a guy named…Emmett…I think that is the name. I am actually excited to meet him because he seems like a nice guy.

My thoughts were interrupted by the intercom coming on. I heard the captain say we were about to land at the Seattle, Washington International Airport. I am actually from a town named Forks, but the town is too small to even have a store so I had to land in the closest town.

I felt the plane finally land and after a little bit of waiting, I was standing up and walking out of my first class seat and out of the plane. I have been gone so long that I forgot that it always rained here, so I hurriedly went into the airport. The thing that has always annoyed me about being in the army is all the looks I receive when I go to places. It's because I'm in my uniform and it seems like just about everyone turns their heads to look at me.

As I was walking into the terminal, I started looking for the blonde that I call my best friend. Before I could look any further though, I heard my name being called. I turned to look and found Rosalie with a wide smile on her face, which I found my face slowly growing the same one as well. I quickly walked over to her and I felt her throw her arms around me tightly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are finally home! I have missed you so much Bella! I don't want you to ever leave me by myself again! Do you understand me?" Rosalie said as she buried her head into my shoulder. I could feel my jacket start to get wet from her crying, but she wasn't the only one who was tearing up.

"I promise you I won't do that to you ever again Rose. God, I have missed you so much as well. It really feels great being home finally." I said while pulling her in even tighter to me.

We stayed like this for what seemed like to be hours, but in reality it was only ten minutes. We probably received several weird looks, but we didn't care. I have really missed her and so I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Unfortunately though, she had other plans.

I felt Rosalie's arms slowly let go of me and then we both pulled away. "Alright, now that we got that out of the way, let's go get your bags. I am so glad you are home Bella." Rosalie said while wiping her tears off of her cheeks and linking her arm with mine.

We both only had to wait for my bag for a few minutes until we found it. After grabbing it, I followed her out and to her car. She told me that I would be staying with her until I could get myself my own place, which I was really thankful for. On the car ride home, we both caught up about each other's lives.

"So, are you still with that one guy?" I asked as I looked around at my surroundings. I still couldn't get it in my head that I was actually home and not stuck in a dessert.

"Which guy? I have dated a few guys over the past four years Bella." Rosalie said while giggling and smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes while saying, "Even after all these years you are still a complete smart ass. I meant, are you still dating that same guy you mentioned in your most recent letter? I can't quite remember his name."

"Oh, you mean Emmett! Yes, I am still dating him and things are going pretty well. We will actually have been dating for two years next weekend. Oh Bella! I can't wait for you to meet him tonight! You will absolutely love him! He is a total sweetheart and he loves kids. I really think I can see myself marrying him some day."

I smiled at my best friend. I am really happy for her. Even though Rosalie is absolutely gorgeous, she hasn't had the best of luck when it came to guys. I have seen her date some pretty sleazy men in high school. They just liked her for her looks and thought she was an easy target for sex, and unfortunately that resulted in a really terrible incident her senior year in high school. But, that isn't my story to tell so I will just keep that to myself.

"I am really happy for you Rose. I hope this Emmett guy is just as amazing as you make him out to be."

"Oh trust me Bella, he really is. And he even has a sister named Alice. You should meet her sometime Bells! I think you two would really click with one another." Rosalie said while grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes at her while saying, "Rosalie, no offense or anything but I just got back from serving my country, I don't think I am mentally stable or even ready to try and pursue a relationship with anyone yet."

"Oh I know that Bella. But, I was just saying in general that you should meet her. I think she would be really good for you Bells. And who knows, maybe she would make a great friend to you, just as long as she doesn't replace me as your best friend though." Rosalie said while grinning and sticking her tongue out at me playfully.

I stuck mine out at her as well and giggled. "I am pretty sure it is impossible to replace you Rosalie. And besides, if I didn't have you in my life then who else would make it so dramatic and gossipy?"

"Oh shut up, I do not gossip that much! And besides, that was in high school! You haven't seen me since then so how would you know how gossipy I am?" Rosalie said while acting like she was offended.

"Rose, in every letter you sent me you would tell me the latest rumor that was floating around town. For instance, about how supposedly Mike cheated on Jessica with one of her classmates, oh or like how Edward came out to everyone about a year ago." I said to her teasingly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes while saying, "That last one was so not gossip. I mean come on, anyone with eyes knew that good ol' Eddie boy was a total flamer."

I started laughing, which made her start laughing with me. After a few minutes, we both slowly calmed down and we continued to catch up.

We finally pulled up to her house after about an hour or so of driving. Rosalie's house was actually pretty decent sized. Another thing to know about her is that her parents are pretty rich, so of course they could afford a house like this.

"Wow Rosalie, your house is absolutely beautiful." I said as we both got out of her car.

Rosalie took my bags and we started to walk to the front door. "Thank you! My parents bought it for me a year or so after we graduated high school. At first they paid the bills for me until I finished my bachelor's degree. Unfortunately, what I decided to go for doesn't exactly help pay the bills for the house, so they agreed to help pay half while I paid for the other half."

"Oh really? What did you decide to go for? Last time I knew you wanted to become a lawyer or something like that." I said as we walked into the house.

Let me tell you, if I thought the outside was beautiful, then the inside of the house is beyond beautiful. There aren't even any words to describe how gorgeous it was, so I'm not even going to attempt at it.

"Well, I decided to go into social working. I know, it's something completely different than I first intended but, I figured out that I just really love helping others out and help them figure their lives out." Rosalie said.

She then offered a grand tour of the house, which I easily accepted. It turns out that she has three bedrooms and bathrooms which were a master bedroom and two guest bedrooms, which all included a built in bathroom in each room except for one of the guest rooms. She also had a gaming room upstairs, which she told me that Emmett was often in that room when he came over. Her kitchen was absolutely gorgeous. It had several cabinets along the wall with some hanging up on the wall, tiled floor, and granite counter tops. The kitchen also had a little bar that she often sits and eats at when she doesn't have many people over. The living room had a giant flat screen hanging on the wall with an Xbox sitting underneath it. I assumed that was also Emmett's as well. She had one of those couches that could easily fit at least twelve people on it, along with a loveseat and a single chair. Her whole house was just overall amazing to put it simply.

We went back upstairs and walked into the guest room that had a bathroom built into it. "This can be your room if you would like Bella. I'm sure it is plenty big enough for you and you will even have your own private bathroom. And trust me, that will come in handy because my brother likes to stay here a lot and I'm sure the last thing you want to do is walk in on him while he is in the bathroom or vise-versa."

I giggled and put my bags on the bed for now. I turned and smiled at my best friend while saying, "This room is perfect for me. Thank you again Rosalie for letting me stay here. It really means a lot to me."

I felt her wrap her arms around me for a tight hug while she said, "Of course Bells, I would do anything for my best friend. And I am so thankful you made it back home alive. When I heard…when I heard about that attack on you and your troop I…I honestly thought I was never going to see my best friend again. I don't know what I would have done if you…if you just were gone for good. It was really hard enough seeing you leave for Iraq for four years."

Once again I felt my jacket become wet again because Rosalie started crying on me. I sighed and pulled her into my arms even more and held her close. I started to rub her back slowly so she would calm down and stop crying.

"Shh, it will be okay Rose. I'm here now and I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm officially discharged for good because of medical problems. I promise I am here to stay." I said while still holding my best friend.

Rosalie finally calmed down enough to stop crying. She slowly pulled away and looked at me and smiled a small smile. "Well, enough of my tears. Let's just focus on the happy parts. You're here now and that's all that matters."

I smiled and said, "Exactly. The past is in the past."

She smiled again and walked towards the door. She turned back around to face me and said, "You should probably take a shower and then take a nap Bella. Tonight I was planning on having a small get together to welcome you back into town. And before you protest, don't worry about a thing okay? It's just going to be Emmett, his family, and my brother here."

I nodded my head and watched her leave my room and shut the door. I went over and sat on the bed and sighed. It really did feel great to be home, but I just hope my mind will allow me to sleep again. I sighed again and got back up to unpack my clothes. After putting everything that I owned up, I decided to take Rosalie's advice and take a shower and take a nap afterwards.

When I woke up, I actually felt really refreshed. My mind let me get some sleep and let me tell you, it was the best sleep I have had in four years. Maybe it was because I was in an actual bed instead of a cot or an improvised one.

After stretching and laying there for a few minutes, I decided to get up and change into some more appropriate clothing. I fell asleep in a pair of my boxers and a wife beater, and I figured that wasn't very appropriate to be around people in. I decided on putting a pair of basketball shorts on and a t shirt. Being sent to war has kind of made my clothing choices very few and I have a feeling I will have to go shopping very soon to get more clothes.

Fixing my hair, I checked myself to make sure I looked decently presentable and went downstairs. As I got closer to the living room, I could hear more and more voices coming from who I assume to be the guests Rosalie invited.

Rosalie looked up and saw me walk into the room. She instantly smiled at me and pulled herself away from a big looking guy, who I assumed to be Emmett, and walked over to me to give me a hug. "Bella! How did you sleep?"

I gave her a hug back while saying, "I slept pretty good actually. A lot better than I have in a long time."

"That's good sweetheart. Come with me, there's some people I would like you to meet."

Rosalie took my hand and pulled me further into the living room. I looked around and saw three more people in the room. She first lead me over to the man who she was cuddled up with. As soon as he saw me, a big grin came onto his face.

"Ah, you must be Bella. It is very nice to finally meet you. My name is Emmett Cullen, I am Rosalie's boyfriend." Emmett said while taking my hand into his and kissing it lightly.

I blushed a little while saying, "It's nice to meet you Emmett. As you know I'm Bella Swan, Rosalie's best friend. She has written about you quite a bit in her letters she sent me, so it is good to finally meet you. And I am pretty excited to get to know you better. She told me you like to play video games, is that correct?"

He grinned like a little kid at that. "Hell yes I do!"

I smiled while saying, "Well good, then be prepared to meet your match. It may have been a few years since I have played any video games, but before I left for duty I was the master at Call of Duty."

He grinned and told me that he couldn't wait. Rosalie then led me over two an older couple. "Bella, I would like for you to meet Emmett's parents. Carlisle and Esme, this is Bella."

The woman came up to me and pulled me into a big hug. This definitely took me by surprised and after a few seconds, I unstiffened and hugged her back. "It's so nice to meet you Bella. Please just call me Esme though. Being called Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old."

I giggled and pulled away while saying, "I will keep that in mind Mrs…er I mean, I will keep that in mind Esme."

She grinned and moved over so Mr. Cullen could meet me. He stuck his hand out for me to shake, which I did. He then smiled at me while saying, "I must say it is an honor to be meeting you. I am so thankful for everything you have done for this country and you will always have my upmost respect. It is also very nice to meet you Bella."

I blushed a bunch and tried not to look down at this. "Er…thank you Mr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

He laughed and smiled while saying, "Please, call me Carlisle. Just like my wife said, being called Mr. Cullen makes me feel old."

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. Rosalie then started to smile a bunch and led me to the third person in the room. And I must say, I am really liking what I see. This must be Emmett's sister Alice. She is absolutely gorgeous! Her eyes are a deep blue, almost captivating really, and her hair just barely covers her ears and is a dark brown. We both made eye contact and I swear it felt like we were the only two in the room. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I kind of like it.

"Bella, this is Emmett's sister Alice, the one I was telling you about earlier. Alice, this is Bella Swan." Rosalie said, still having that dang smile on her face.

I shook my head to get out of the trance I was in and smiled at her. She then returned the smile while saying, "Hi Bella, it's very nice to meet you. I hope that me and you will become good friends."

Dear god, if I wasn't already dead then I sure as hell died right there. I mean, it's the only logical reason I can think of at this moment. This woman is seriously a god sent angel. Everything about her is angelic, even her voice. And her eyes…don't get me started on those eyes…

"Um…hello…I mean…yeah…hi, it's um…it's nice to meet you too." Dammit why do I always sound like an idiot when I get nervous? Now she will probably think I'm stupid or something.

I heard the most angelic sounding giggle, and I looked up to find Alice creating that sound. She was giggling and smiling at me, which made me blush insanely.

"Jasper should be here in a little bit Bella. I know that he is really excited to see you again. But while we wait for him to come, let's all go out back onto the patio and catch up shall we?" Rosalie said while starting to lead us all out to the back part of the house.

All I could do was stand there and nod my head like an idiot. I swear I was still in an Alice trance or something. Apparently I haven't moved because Rosalie came back into the room and walked up behind me.

"Are you coming Bella?"

I jumped probably about ten feet in the air and turned around with a hand on my heart. "Jesus Rosalie, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry Bella! I thought you heard me coming! I'm really sorry. Are you okay though? You have been standing in that same spot since you got introduced to Alice."

I nodded my head while I felt my heart calming down a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have been in a trance or something."

She started grinning while saying, "I told you that you would like her. She's something special isn't she? Come on, let's go out there so you can get to know her better."

I rolled my eyes and giggled with her while following her outside.

**Alright, so there was the first chapter for this story. I'm still not quite sure about it yet, but if I get enough takers then I will add more chapters to it. So like I said in the beginning, this story is a little different than my normal ones. For some reason, I really wanted to write about one of the main characters being in the service and then coming home and all that. But unfortunately, I don't really know that much when it comes to military like the terms and stuff, so I am going to apologize now for any mistakes that I have made on that and if you know the actual term then please tell me. Some of you might know me for my story Hidden Soul, which is a Rosalie/Bella pairing, that I have been working on since last summer. Well if you are wondering if I am still going to be working on that then the answer is yes, I still am planning on finishing that story as well. Since it is summer I will have a lot more free time to be able to write and everything, so no need to worry. =] Well, if you like this story and would like for me to continue, then feel free to leave a review telling me so. And like I have been saying, if I get enough interest then I will continue this story. =] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow guys, thank you so much on all the feedback I have received on this story. It actually surprised me by how much interests I have gotten within one day. So I have decided to continue this story. But, I may be getting a job fairly soon so the updates may slow down a little. But anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows you guys have sent. It really means a lot to me. =]**

**Hero**

**Chapter Two**

So we have been outside talking for about an hour now and all I can think about is that gorgeous angel that is named Alice. I have probably been caught staring at her a few times now, and all of them were from Rosalie who just kept grinning at me. I would always blush with embarrassment and look away, which I am sure Rosalie kept that grin on her face the whole time.

"Don't tell me that this is the Isabella that I once knew and loved!" I heard a voice say.

I got a big smile on my face and turned around in my seat to see Rosalie's older brother Jasper. Jasper and I have always been close, in fact I actually knew him before I became best friends with Rosalie. He was three years older than we were. Now, I'm sure you all are wondering how in the world we even met then. Well, my family has always known the Hale family because my mother worked for Rosalie and Jasper's mother. So, that means we were always invited to the famous Hale parties that were thrown every Christmas and New Year's. Jasper and I instantly clicked and if it wasn't for the fact that I am into girls, I would have probably dated him. He actually helped me with my coming out process and helped me with my parents. About my junior year in high school, I became friends with Rosalie and by that time Jasper moved out of the house and went away to college.

Jasper was actually recruited in the Marines and that meant he often wasn't home. So, we always enjoyed when he actually got to come home.

"Oh my gosh Jasper! It is so great to see you again! It's been years!" I said as I quickly jumped up to hug him tightly.

Jasper grinned and I felt him pick me up and twirl me in his arms. "Man, you are definitely not as light and scrawny as you used to be Bella. The army as put some muscle on you that's for sure."

I giggled and was put back down on the ground. "Well I could say the same for you Jazz! You have definitely put on some muscles since the last time I have seen you! How long are you home for?"

"For about two weeks and then I am being deployed at a base camp in Florida."

"Well that's not too bad then. I am so glad you are back though Jazz, even if it is for two weeks." I said and gave him one last hug.

I heard Rosalie start to introduce him to everyone else. Everybody welcomed him with a warm smile and we were all back into the groove of talking.

"Um…Bella…I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me out around the pond?" Alice asked softly as she walked up to me.

I looked up at her and smiled and nodded my head yes. "Um, excuse me guys. I will be back in a little bit."

I saw Rosalie look up at me with a smile, which I just rolled my eyes at her in return. This of course made her smile grow even bigger. I followed Alice to the pond that is in the back of Rosalie's house. It was a really pretty evening tonight. The moon was out along with the stars, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Man, this is such a difference than the nights back in Iraq." I managed to say to Alice without stuttering. Hmm, maybe I can actually manage to have a conversation with her this time.

I felt her eyes on me, which instantly made me nervous again. I swear this girl gives me the most butterflies and I have only known her for a few hours. "Oh yeah? What were the nights like there?"

"Well, for starters there was always gun shots firing off in the distance, and then the evening air was just so muggy and just absolutely terrible. I was stationed out in the more desert part of Iraq. But, the good part of the nighttime there was the instant relief of the burning hot sun." I said as we continued to walk along the water's edge.

"I can't even begin to imagine how that is like. Did you ever get a chance to even try to come home?" Alice asked. I felt her kind of walk closer to me, but I didn't think anything of it.

I shook my head no at what she asked. "No, I didn't get any chances to come home. And besides, if I did get them there wouldn't be anyone back home that would want me to come visit anyway."

"What do you mean? What about your parents? Or even aunts and uncles? Wouldn't they have wanted you to come visit?" Alice asked.

I sighed and looked at her while saying, "I didn't necessarily have the best home life growing up. My mother was never really there for me and my father was too invested in his job to even care about his family that he had. The closest thing I had to family was Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper was sent off to the Marines, and Rosalie was away for college at the time."

She looked down for a minute and I instantly felt bad for how I reacted. I sighed while putting a hand on her shoulder. I don't know if she felt it as well, but I felt an instant shock that traveled through my hand and up my arm. I gasped quietly and removed my hand from her shoulder.

"Look…I'm sorry for how that turned out. I didn't mean to sound so rude or come off as a bitch. But talking about my parents has always been a sore subject for me." I said as I continued to look at her.

She nodded her head while saying, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question like that without knowing you better first. I tend to just blurt things out as I think them and I often don't think about the reactions of others first. But I do hope I get the chance to get to know you better Bella. I don't know why, but there is just something about you that intrigues me. Maybe it's the way you present yourself, but there's something that makes me feel like you have many layers that need to be peeled back in order to really know you."

I honestly didn't know what to think of that so I just blushed. I mean, wouldn't you if a gorgeous angel told you that you intrigued her?

"Really? I don't know why though, I mean…I'm nothing special to be intrigued about." I managed to say to her.

"Now why would you say that Bella? I believe you have potential to be a very special girl. I mean, you just got done serving for our country for four years! That instantly makes you special, hell that makes you a hero for some people."

"I am no hero." I said instantly.

"Why do you think you're not a hero Bella?" Alice asked. By now, we found a bench that Rosalie had placed along the path around the pond and had sat down.

I looked up into her gorgeous deep blue eyes while saying, "Because I survived that attack while everyone else in my troop didn't. I never saved a soldier while risking my own life, and I sure as hell didn't get any awards doing so. So no, I am not a hero. If anything, I am a failure for my country."

I instantly felt a slap on the back of my head. I winced and grabbed it while saying, "Ow! What in the hell was that for?"

Alice was glaring at me, which honestly kind of gave me the chills. For an angel, she can sure look evil when she does this. "That is for thinking such a ridiculous thought! Bella, you are NOT a failure and don't you ever think that! Do you know how much guts it takes to even serve in the armed forces? You don't need to save anyone or get awards in order to be considered a hero! Just serving for our country makes you a hero in anyone's eyes. And if anyone tells you differently, then they can just go to hell. Also by just serving for our country, you did risk your life for others. Those others would be all the people in America Bella. You could have lost your life every day for four years, but you didn't. Do you want to know why you didn't Bella? Because you had a guardian angel watching over you to keep you safe. And honestly, I thank god for that because if something were to happen to you, that would affect the lives here. Maybe not anyone famous or maybe not the whole country, but it would affect the lives of the people that knew you, like Rosalie and Jasper for instance. Did you really think if something happened to you that they wouldn't care? Bella, every time I saw Rosalie, you were all that she talked about. She always had a look of worry on her face while you were gone. And now that you are finally back, I can tell she is finally relaxed. So I don't want to hear you ever say you're a failure again dammit. Because to her and everyone else here, including me, you are a hero and we will all be eternally thankful for that." Alice said while looking at me the entire time.

I'm not going to lie, I may have broken down into tears after that. I mean, Alice really does have a way with words and they really got to me. I put my head in my hands while crying my eyes out. I felt an arm slowly go around my shoulders and pull me close to me.

"Shh, it will be okay Bella. I may not know what all you saw while you were serving, but I want you to know that everything will be okay now. You are home and you are safe, and I know no one will let anything bad happen to you here." Alice said as she rubbed my back slowly.

I kept crying for what felt like hours. After a while, I finally calmed down enough and just got it to a quiet sniffle. "I…I have seen my friends…mostly my best friends…I have seen them die right in front of me…right in fucking front of me Alice. Do you even know how hard that is to watch? To just…just watch your friends…the people you have gotten to know as a family…just get shot and watch the life leave their eyes and just not…not be able to do shit about it?"

"No, I don't know Bella…and I'm not going to just sit here and lie and say I know how you feel. But I am going to tell you that it will get better. You may not think it now, but everything will get better. It is just going to take time and surrounding yourself with people who care about you. If I have to, I will make sure you are never alone Bella. That is a promise." Alice said while looking at me.

I sniffed and looked up at her and into those eyes of hers. I could tell she was speaking the truth and for some reason, for some very strange reason, I felt right at home.

We stayed like this for several more minutes, and then we decided that we should probably keep walking for a little bit longer and then head back to the group. During this I found out that her and her family used to live in Colorado up until about three years ago. That was roughly about the time Rosalie and Emmett met in Seattle where they went to college together. Afterwards, the family moved to Forks so Emmett could be closer to Rosalie. Alice also told me that she went to school for teaching and she now teaches English in the school that I actually went to high school at.

I told her a little bit more about the army and everything I did while I was deployed. She is actually a very good listener and before I knew it, I felt like I was telling her my life story. But for some reason, I felt very comfortable with her, which is a different feeling for me. I normally don't get comfortable with anyone, especially if I just met them. The only people I am comfortable with is Rosalie and Jasper.

We then got on the subject about my scars that I have all over my body. I told them that I got them from the roadside attack that happened right before I got discharged. She asked if she could see them, but I told her that I am still very uncomfortable showing them at all, let alone to strangers.

After a while, we both decided to head back to the group so they didn't think we went off and got lost somewhere. When we returned, I saw that only Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were still outside. When Rosalie saw us, she mentioned how Carlisle and Esme decided to head home for the night, which means that Emmett and I suppose Alice too will be spending the night tonight. After staying out and talking for a little bit longer, we all decided to go in and call it a night.

"So," Rosalie started as we were both left alone in the kitchen, "What do you think of Alice?"

"Oh my gosh Rose, what did I say about trying to hook me up with someone?" I said while looking at her.

She giggled while saying, "I never once mentioned anything about hooking you two up. I just think she is someone that would be nice to have in your life is all. But anyway, what did you think of her? She's a nice girl isn't she?"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. She just really doesn't know when to stop does she? Of course not, I mean this _is_ Rosalie we are talking about here. "Yeah, she is a pretty sweet girl."

"See? I knew you would like her! What all did you two talk about on your walk around the pond?"

"We just talked about ourselves and I talked a little bit about how it was like in Iraq, that's all."

"Oh. So…you didn't flirt or kiss or anything?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled my eyes while saying, "Oh my god Rose! I have only known her for a day! Just give it a rest for heaven's sake!"

She giggled at that and followed me out of the kitchen. "Okay, okay I will behave. I promise."

I giggled and we both went into the living room. It turned out that Jasper let Alice have the spare guest room and he decided to just sleep on the couch. Emmett of course decided to sleep with Rosalie in her room, which was thankfully downstairs. God knows that I didn't want to be kept up with their noises that I am sure they would make tonight.

**I know that this chapter is probably going to be really short, but I felt like I needed to stop it at this part. I would once again like to thank you all who has sent a review, favorite, or followed this story or myself. It really means a lot to me and it is greatly appreciated. =] I will try to update as soon as I can, I promise. And like I said in the last chapter, I don't really know much about the army or anything that has to do with the military, so if any of you find that I incorrectly wrote something, please feel free to either private message me about it or send it in a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I would like to thank you all for the support you have all shown with myself and this story. It really means a lot to me. =] I would also like to note that any ideas that you may have that you think would be nice to have in this story, I encourage you to share them with me. I like to know what my readers think and I like to connect with them. I feel like if an author doesn't welcome ideas from their readers then they are ignoring their readers. So, if you have any ideas, feel free to either leave them in a review or a private message. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy =]**

**Hero**

**Chapter Three**

"Come on Alice, do I really have to do this?" I practically begged.

"Of course you do Bella! It's called a swimming party for a reason! You can't just sit around in jeans and a t shirt!"

I groaned and tried to put on my best pout. "But, you know how I feel about shopping."

Alice giggled and pushed me towards my bathroom. "You know pouting doesn't work on me Bella. Now get your butt into that bathroom and get ready. We are already running behind as is and now it will probably take longer to find that perfect swim suit for you."

I groaned loudly, which earned a chuckle from Alice. It's been almost a month now since I have arrived back home from Iraq. Alice and I have gotten pretty close over the past few weeks, and now we are almost inseparable. I'm still living with Rosalie, but I have managed to find a job at a music and video rental place.

In case you were wondering why Alice wants to take me shopping, it's because her family is having a pool party tomorrow and of course I was invited. I don't really mind the shopping part, but don't get me wrong…I absolutely hate shopping…but I have other things to worry about at this time. Since I received all of those scars from the attack several months ago, I have been really self-conscious about my body. I find it utterly repulsive and I really would rather not show it to the world, especially to Alice.

Since Alice and I have gotten closer, I started to notice little things about her. For example, she always has to have some form of touching when it comes to me. Alice is already a very 'in your face' type of person, but she's even more like that when she's around me, not that I mind or anything. I also found out that she really likes to draw up designs for clothing. She recently informed me that in the fall she is planning on taking classes for fashion.

As for me though, I'm not sure what exactly I want to do for schooling. I may just go for my generals or something. Before I enlisted, I never really had a future for me planned. I never could picture myself becoming something. That was one of the reasons why I enlisted in the first place. But lately, I have felt myself become more motivated to sign up for college. I'm not quite sure what it is that is motivating me, but it is definitely a good and different feeling.

After taking my shower, I dressed myself into some black skinny jeans and one of my new tank tops I ordered online a few weeks ago. Since it is summer here, Forks is actually not that bad weather wise. Sure it rains a little bit more than other places, but it is tolerable.

I walked out of my bathroom after completely finishing up on getting ready. Alice was still in my room and when she saw me, a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Are you ready to head out Bella? I really like that top on you by the way, it shows off your muscles." Alice said while smiling even more at me.

I saw her eyes give me a look over and I felt myself start blushing, which I have grown to get used to since I blush around Alice constantly. "Um…thank you Alice. I suppose I'm ready, might as well get this over with right? Just promise me one thing Alice?"

"Anything, Bella."

"Just please don't make this slow and painful, okay? I prefer fast and easy like a band aide being ripped off." I said while looking at her with a pleading look.

She giggled at me and took my hand while starting to pull me out of the room and down the stairs with her. "I promise I won't make it any longer than it has to be. Now come on silly."

We told Rosalie goodbye, which she returned with a smirk and a wave. Alice was still holding my hand as we walked out of the house and to her yellow 911 turbo Porsche, and the only reason why I know the details of her car is because both Rosalie and Alice talk about it all the time. I swear if Rosalie didn't have Emmett, she would probably date the dang thing.

Alice didn't go of my hand until we reached her car, and that was only because she opened the door for me. I, of course, blushed and thanked her shyly. I was rewarded with a big smile and she shut my door before going over to her side and getting in. After we were both buckled in, she backed out of the drive way and started to drive towards Seattle.

"So, what would you like to listen to?" Alice asked while handing me her iPod.

I smiled while taking her music player and looking through her music. I smiled when I saw that she had every cd of Paramore's.

"I didn't peg you as a Paramore fan Alice. Is the new cd any good? I haven't gotten a chance to listen to it yet." I said while glancing at Alice with a grin.

She smiled a bunch while saying, "They are my favorite band actually. Hayley Williams's voice is just simply heaven."

"Oh I know right? They are my favorite band as well." I said as I found their new cd and pressed play.

We listened to the cd silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence. In fact, things with Alice are never awkward. We don't always have to be talking to feel comfortable with one another. I guess that is one of the reasons why I think I am starting to like Alice. I probably won't admit it to anyone out loud. It's not like I'm embarrassed or anything, I am just afraid of liking someone I think. Being in the army for four years, it has taught me to be dependent of myself only. I'm scared of rejection, and I know Alice likes girls but that doesn't mean she likes me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice shaking my arm lightly. I shook my head and looked up at her. "Are you okay Bella? I've been trying to ask you a question for the past ten minutes, but you have just been staring out that window with a blank look. Is anything bothering you?" Alice asked with concern in her voice.

I looked up at her and smiled softly while saying, "I'm fine Alice. I must have been having a flashback or something. I'm sorry, what was it that you asked?"

"Um…that isn't important anymore. Are you sure you're okay Bella? We can talk about it if you would like. I know it would probably help."

I could tell she was genuinely concerned about this subject, which makes me smile a lot just thinking about it. Unfortunately though, I didn't feel comfortable with her yet to fully tell her what I was thinking.

"Um, no offense Alice but…I don't really feel comfortable talking about it right now. And besides, I wouldn't want to make today dull by telling you my experiences or anything."

I could see her deflate just a little, but she quickly hid it by smiling at me. "That's understandable. I just want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything, and if you ever need someone there for you, I am always here."

I smiled while saying, "Thank you Alice that really means a lot to me."

She smiles and I felt her hand slide down my arm until it reached my hand. Alice slowly laced her fingers with mine, which made me turn away towards the window with a smile.

We reached Seattle around noon, which according to Alice was "just perfect timing." As we were walking, I felt eyes on me which made me feel incredibly awkward. I think Alice was getting jealous or something because she would always glare at the girl who was staring.

We walked into the first store, which just so happened to be Pacsun.

"Alright, this place is known to have very cute swim suits. Now personally, I think you would look your best in a bikini. Now, I know you said you feel uncomfortable about your body but Bella, I think your body is perfect just the way it is." Alice said while discretely giving my body a once over, which made me blush once again.

"Hello and welcome to Pacsun. Is there anything you girls are particularly looking for today?" Said a very familiar voice.

I turned around to see a face that I really hoped I never saw again. I nodded my head no and tried to sneak out of there, but unfortunately Alice had a different idea.

"Um yes, I was wondering where you keep your swimsuits?" Alice asked while looking at the person.

Said person was about to show us where they are, when she saw me standing there and smiled. "Oh my gosh, is that Bella Swan? I haven't seen you in a long time!"

I winced in my head and put on a fake smile. "Oh hi Lauren! I barely recognized you! How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. How about you? I must say that being in the army sure has done wonders for your appearance Bella. I don't even know why I let you go back in high school." Lauren said while smiling at me and getting closer. She placed her hand on my arm and rubbed it slightly.

I cleared my throat, feeling very uncomfortable suddenly and backed up out of reach. Alice was glaring at Lauren discretely.

"Oh um…thank you Lauren." I said while looking at my feet.

"Yeah, thank you Lauren. Now, if you excuse me, Bella and I have some shopping to do." Alice said while grabbing my hand and pulling me off into a different direction of the store.

We ended up going into three different stores to find, and I quote, "the right bikini" for me. Alice never did mention what happened with Lauren in Pacsun, and I have a feeling she probably will never mention that.

I was currently in the dressing room at some store I have never heard of, but apparently it was one of Alice's favorite stores. She decided to just wait outside of the room I'm in so I could have more privacy trying on the swim suits. Alice had picked out an all black one, a purple one, one with a fancy design on the front, and also a green one. I had already tried on all of them except for the black one, and luckily I didn't have to show her any of them unless I really liked it.

After putting on the black bikini top and bottom, I looked myself over in the mirror. Besides my ugly ass scares that covered my entire lower half of my body, I actually looked pretty good. I could see my light abs showing, and my arms looked tan and muscular. Lauren really was right, being enlisted really did wonders on my body.

"How's it going in there Bella? Have you decided on one yet?" Alice asked through her side of the door.

I looked up from the mirror and sighed while saying, "Yeah, I think I like this black one."

"That's great! Let me see it before you take it off!" Alice said.

"Um…do I have to Alice? I mean, you'll get to see it tomorrow."

"Oh come on Bella, I know you said you were insecure about your body, but you know I'm not going to judge you for anything. I promise Bella." Alice said. I could practically see the pout that I am sure was on her face by this point.

I sighed and slowly opened the door. I looked up at Alice and saw that her jaw was dropped a little and her eyes were raking up and down my body. This made me blush and I went to cover myself up with my hands when I felt her hands slowly slide over my arms.

"Don't cover yourself up Bella. You look absolutely beautiful, even with scars. In fact, those scars make you look even more beautiful to me." Alice said. I could tell she was being honest, but it still was hard to believe.

I snorted a little while looking at her and saying, "I highly doubt that is true. Scars do not make people beautiful Alice. They ruin the skin and show weak cracks in a person. I don't see why you would ever think I am beautiful, when clearly I'm not."

"Now Bella, you know that is a lie. Scars do make a person beautiful, because it shows what the person has went through in their life. It shows that they are human. Bella, everyone has scars whether it's physically or mentally. That is just part of being human. Sure, some scars are more noticeable than others, but they still make a person beautiful. And Bella, you are always going to look beautiful to me. I made a promise to you that I would never judge you no matter what it was, and I make sure I keep my promises. Now, I think this swim suit really looks good on you and I think it is a keeper. It is definitely the best one I have seen all day." Alice said while giving me a genuine smile.

I am pretty sure that I kept the blush on my cheeks the whole time she said that. After a few minutes of looking into her deep blue eyes, I finally nodded my head and turned to go get changed into my regular clothes. After paying for my swim suit, we both decided that we should go get something to eat.

We ended up going to a local diner in the area that Alice says serves the best food she has ever tasted. After eating a delicious hamburger and fries, we ended up bickering about who got to pay. In the end, Alice won because she snuck the waiter her money while I wasn't looking.

The drive back to Forks was a silent one. I think it was because we were both exhausted from a long day of shopping. Okay, it was more like I was exhausted from a long day of shopping. The last thing I remembered was getting into the car and buckling up and then I assumed I passed out. I say assumed, because I woke up in my room and on my bed instead of in Alice's car.

I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Looking around my room, I saw that I was alone so I assumed either Alice was downstairs or she left. I slowly got up and stretched before deciding to walk downstairs. I heard that the TV was on, so I figured Rosalie or someone was probably in the living room. I walked into the living room and saw Rose sitting on the couch eating some popcorn while watching one of her shows. I decided to walk over and sit down next to her, which she looked over at me and smiled.

"Well look who is finally awake miss sleepy head. I'm guessing your shopping trip was tiring?" Rosalie asked while smiling at me still and offering me some of her popcorn.

I took a handful and started to eat on it while saying, "I think it's more like beyond exhausting. Um Rose? Do you mind telling me how exactly I got to my room?"

"Yeah, Alice ended up carrying you up there because she said you passed out in her car as soon as you got in there. It was rather cute though seeing her short little pixie self trying to carry you up to your room. I offered to help her but she seemed bound and determined to do it herself. Do you want to know what I think though Bella?" Rosalie asked while grinning at me.

Oh gosh, I hope it's not another one of her stupid theories she has a tendency to make up. "Sure Rose, I'll humor you. What is it that you think?"

"Well, I think that Alice likes you as more than just a friend."

I rolled my eyes at her at this. "And what makes you think that?"

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes at me. "Are you serious right now Bella? I mean, have you seen the way she looks at you? The way she looks at you makes it seem like she would do just about anything for you to make you happy. She is always around and she always has to touch you in some way. We all know that Alice is a in your face type of person anyway, but with you she is even more feely. Haven't you noticed that if the smallest thing is wrong with you, she wants to be the first person to ask if you are okay? You should have seen the way she looked down at you earlier when you were asleep in her arms. It was seriously too cute."

I never stopped to think about that actually. She does act a little more than friendly when it comes with me. Even if she did end up liking me, I honestly wouldn't really mind that much. "I never thought about that Rose. Do you want to know something? But you have to swear on everything that you won't tell anyone, not even your brother okay?"

Rosalie held out her pinky while saying, "I pinky promise you that I won't tell anyone, not even Jasper."

I linked mine with hers and smiled at her. After we let each other's pinkies go, I sighed softly while saying, "Okay…well, I think I am starting to like Alice a little bit more than friends as well." Rosalie was about to smile like an idiot and I could tell she was about to open up her mouth to say something when I stopped her. "Now Rose, before you say something let me explain. Please do not try to set me up on any dates with her or try to think of some stupid plan to make her mine or whatever because I am seriously not ready to date yet. I want to take things slow with her and actually get to know Alice before we date, that's if we even start dating."

"Oh but come on Bella! Can't I just pretty please push you guys into that direction just a little bit? I promise it wouldn't be anything drastic!" Rosalie begged, she even started to pout a little too.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "No Rose, you can't rush this one for me. So please, I am begging you to just please for once in your life stay out of this, okay?"

She sighed while nodding her head yes. "Okay, okay Bella, I promise I won't meddle in this. So what type of bathing suit do you have for tomorrow?"

I smiled and pulled it out of my bag and showed her. She smiled as well and made a comment about how Alice will probably not be able to keep her hands off of me, which earned her a smack on the arm. After talking about what we both did today, I finally walked upstairs and decided to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. I was laying in my bed while on Twitter on my phone when it vibrated, telling me I had a text. I looked at it and an instant smile came on my face once I read it.

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow at the swimming party. I'm sure it is going to be a blast with you there. I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up, but I had to head home to help mother set up for tomorrow. I hope your night went well and that you have sweet dreams. :) –Alice_

I quickly responded back saying that it was okay and that I had fun today. I actually can't wait until the party tomorrow. That means I will get to see Alice in a swimsuit and I am absolutely positive that it is going to be a good sight to see.

**Well, there was the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I am sorry if it was a shorter chapter, but once again I felt like this was a good place to start. I have already received some pretty good ideas that I may possibly use in the future with this story. So, if you have any ideas that you would like to share with me, feel free to either private message me them or send them in a review. And I actually really encourage you all to share your thoughts with me because it honestly helps me a lot to decide on what I should either do differently or keep the same. Once again I would like to thank all of you who have either sent me reviews or favorited my story or myself. It really means a lot to me and I really love all of the support. =] I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Until next time. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the favorites and follows I have received for this story! It really means a lot for me. I would though, like to see a little bit more reviews. I know I ask it a lot, but reading your reviews really helps keep me motivated and it makes me feel like I am actually writing for a reason. But also, I would like to thank those of you who have sent me ideas to possibly use in the story. I loved every single one of them and I already know that I'm planning on using some in the story, so thank you once again. =] Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Hero**

**Chapter Four**

I woke up bright and early the next day. Stretching, I decided to check my phone to see if I had any messages, which I did.

_Good morning Bella! I hope you slept well! I can't wait to see you this afternoon for the pool party. If you want, you and Rosalie are more than welcome to come a little earlier. See you soon! –Alice _

I started smiling as soon as I read the text from her. Every day Alice will send me a good morning text and a goodnight text. It is actually rather cute and it really makes my day and night even better. Now that I really think about things though, I'm starting to agree with what Rose said last night about Alice liking me, not that I would mind or anything. In fact, I would feel rather flattered if she took a liking to me. I mean, I don't feel like I'm anything special, and I'm definitely not even remotely attractive compared to Alice. But, don't let Alice know I said all of that or else she would get upset with me.

I finally got my lazy ass up and hopped into the shower. Afterwards, I put my new swim suit on and then put a pair of shorts and a tank top on over it. After doing my hair and spraying, I climbed the stairs where I found Rosalie in the kitchen eating breakfast. Once she saw me enter the room, she started smiling at me.

"Morning sunshine! Care for a bowl of delicious and cold cereal before we head out to the Cullen's?" Rosalie said while taking another spoonful of her cereal.

I laughed and went to the bar and sat down next to her. "No thanks, I'm not much of a breakfast eater."

"What? How could you not be a breakfast eater! I thought you used to always eat something before school?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

I shook my head no while saying, "Actually, I would just tell you I did so you wouldn't get mad at me."

She feigned shocked while saying, "Bella Marie Swan! How dare you lie to your best friend!"

I started laughing and I could tell she was trying not to laugh as well. I decided to just play along with her and got down on my knees. I took her hands in mine while saying, "Oh great Rosalie Hale, I am so terribly sorry I ever lied to you about not eating breakfast. Do you think you could find it in your big heart of yours to forgive me?"

She pretended to think about it for a minute while also trying not to laugh at the same time. After a few minutes she looked down at me and tried to say in a serious voice, "Hmm, I suppose I'll forgive you just this once, but don't you ever let it happen again or else you will be punished!"

I laughed while standing up and then I thought about what she said and grinned. "Oh I'll be punished huh? Spank me oh great Rosie Posie! I've just been a naughty, naughty girl!" I said while turning around and bending over. I could hear her start to crack up and I felt her playfully smack my butt.

"Oh my god Bella! Get your flat ass out of my face before I barf up my breakfast!" Rosalie said while laughing. "Oh, and if you _ever_ call me that name ever again, you'll regret it."

I cracked up and turned back around to face her. "I'll regret it huh? And what name was it that you didn't want me to call you ever again? Was it….Rosie…"

"Don't you dare say it Bella! I mean it!" Rosalie said while trying to look at me seriously.

I grinned while saying, "I'm so sorry Rosie Posie."

"That's it! You're so getting it!" Rosalie said while standing up and coming after me.

I yelped and took off running up the stairs. It soon became a game of tag and I am so glad I am fit enough to run. Apparently Rosalie was too since she kept up with me the whole time. After several minutes of running up and down the house, Rosalie finally caught up with me and soon enough I felt myself being tackled to the ground. I felt Rose start to tickle my sides, which quickly made me start to squirm and crack up.

"Say you're sorry and you'll never say that again and I'll stop!" Rosalie said while now pinning my arms up above my head and continuing her tickling on my sides.

I was slowly getting out of breath from laughing so hard. But I somehow managed to wheeze out, "Never!"

She grinned even more and started to tickle me even harder. After what felt like hours of this, I felt like I was going to pee myself.

"Okay! Okay! I give! Just please make it stop!" I all but yelled out.

She grinned victoriously while stopping her tickling but still keeping my hands pinned above my head. "Say it Bella or else I'll keep tickling you."

I sighed and then said, "Fine! I am oh so sorry and I will never, ever, call you that name again."

She smiled and rolled off of me while saying, "There, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up and then helped Rosalie stand up as well. "Now that we got that out of our systems, are you ready to head over to the Cullen's?"

Rosalie giggled and nodded her head yes. It only took ten minutes to get to Alice's house, which actually surprised me. We pulled up to a two story house that was a heck of a lot bigger than Rosalie's. The whole bottom floor was pretty much glass windows, and the top floor looked to be made up of wood instead of siding or brick. It looks like it is absolutely gorgeous on the inside, which I'm sure it is.

We got out of Rose's little red BMW convertible and walk up to the door and knocked. Not even a second later, the door opened and we were greeted by Esme.

"Welcome girls! I am so glad you could both make it! Come on in! The kids are out back finishing setting up!" Esme said after hugging both of us.

We both thanked her and walked towards the back, or more like I followed Rosalie to the back. From what I have seen so far, this house is absolutely gorgeous. The walls that actually weren't glass were white and so was the carpet. Everything just looked so modern, but it also looked and felt homey.

As soon as we reached outside, I was enveloped into a hug. Once I recognized who it was, I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"Well hello to you too." I said while pulling away and smiling.

Alice grinned at me while looking in my eyes. "I'm so glad you're here! Come on! You can help me set up the table!"

I giggled as she took my hand and practically pulled me over to where the table was at. I saw that there were three extra plates set up.

"Um Alice, did you miscount or something?" I asked.

She giggled and looked up at me while saying, "Of course not silly. I forgot to mention that some of our cousins are going to be here as well. They just recently came down to visit from Alaska."

"Oh dang, that's a pretty far drive isn't it? Why did they choose to live all the way up in Alaska? Wouldn't they get tired of the freezing cold?" I asked curiously.

Alice shrugged her shoulders while saying, "I'm not quite sure why they chose that place, but oh well I guess. We only get to see them about once or twice a year normally and for some reason they decided to just come and visit randomly."

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing right?"

Alice looked up at me and smiled softly. "I suppose it is. I mean, I have never really been that close to them in the past. Sometimes my cousin Kate just doesn't know when to quit doing something."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that. If she bothers you, we can just go off in the opposite direction or something?" I offered.

Alice smiled even more at that and handed me some silverware. "That sounds like a plan Bella. Here, can you place a fork and a knife at each plate for me?"

I took the silverware and nodded my head. We finished setting up the table and walked over to the pool and sat down.

I placed my feet in the pool and shivered a little at the contact. Alice noticed and giggled while saying, "Are you a little cold Bella?"

"Well, the water feels a little nippy to my toes. I'm not quite used to that."

Alice giggled again while saying, "Well, it is Forks so it's not going to be the warmest water. And if you get too cold, we have a hot tub over there to warm up with."

I looked over to where Alice pointed and saw the hot tub that I have never noticed there before. It looks pretty nice actually. Before I could say anything, I felt myself being picked up. I squealed and looked to see Emmett grinning from ear to ear.

"Well look what we have here! I think it's time to go into the water Bella Bear!" Emmett said while walking closer to the edge.

I started to punch his chest while saying, "Emmett Cullen! You put me down right now or else there will be hell to pay!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you say you want me to put you down?"

Before I could protest any more, I was being thrown into the pool. I went underwater and quickly pushed myself back up to the surface. I spat out water from my mouth and moved my hair out of my face while glaring at Emmett.

"Oh you are so going to regret that later!" I said while still glaring at him.

He just grinned from ear to ear while saying, "Like I am just so terrified of you right now."

I just rolled my eyes and swam over to Alice who was giggling like crazy. I sent her a playful glare and she giggled even more.

"Aw, did poor Bella get thrown into the pool?" Alice asked while petting my head like a dog and giggling more.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see you laugh after I do this!" I said while reaching for her. Alice squealed in protest and tried to get out of reach, but it was too late since I am a lot faster than her. I managed to pick her up in my arms and toss her into the water. She screamed before going underwater and then coming back up.

"That so wasn't funny Bella." Alice said while swimming over to me and glaring.

I laughed while smiling at her and swam even closer to her. "It was funny and you know it. And besides, you were the one laughing earlier when I got thrown into the pool."

"Yeah, but that was when you were the only one who got wet." Alice said while pouting.

I giggled and we soon started a mini splashing fight. Eventually Rosalie and Emmett joined us while Carlisle and Esme lounged by the pool laughing at our games.

While we were all just swimming around, I looked to see three blonde women walk into the backyard. I could definitely tell they were sisters because they all looked alike in the face. One of them had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, another one long straight blonde hair, and the last one with long blonde hair but with a little more wave to it. Alice noticed they entered the pool and drug me out with her to great them.

She walked up to the girls and gave them all hugs and then turned to me and smiled. "Bella, these are my cousins Tanya, Irina, and Kate Denali. Guys, this is my best friend Bella Swan."

I smiled and said hello to them. They all returned it and soon enough, we were all playing in the pool. Emmett soon thought it would be a fantastic idea if we all played the game called chicken. Only Alice, Emmett, Kate, and I decided to play it though. Rosalie and the other two girls decided it was time to get their tan on and started lounging by the pool. By this time, Carlisle was busy with the grill while Esme was inside cooking some type of meal.

I told Alice to get on top of my shoulders while Kate got on top of Emmett's. Having Alice on my shoulders though gave me a huge case of butterflies. I'm just thankful she couldn't feel how nervous I was or see me blushing.

We played a few rounds of chicken, with Alice and I winning every time. After we decided to call it quits, I went underwater so Alice could get off easier. When I emerged we gave each other a high five and then we all decided to play some volleyball. Once again, it was the four of us who decided to play.

After a few rounds of volleyball, Esme told us that lunch was ready. So we all got out and dried off and then went to the table. Carlisle sat on the very end of the table and across from him was Esme, Emmett sat next to Carlisle, and then Rosalie sat next to Emmett. Next to Rosalie was Tanya. I was stuck in between Alice and Kate, which honestly felt really awkward considering Kate couldn't keep her eyes off of me the entire time while we were swimming.

Carlisle made ribs on the grill, which I haven't had in a very long time. Esme made pasta salad and also potato salad just in case. After we all filled our plates, we all started small talking.

"So Bella, where did you get all of those amazing muscles?" Kate asked while grinning at me.

I could practically feel her eye fucking me while I could also feel Alice tensing up. I blushed and looked down a little while saying, "Um…well…I served in the army for four years so I suppose I got them from training."

Kate smiled and started to rub my arm lightly, which really made me uncomfortable. I discretely moved closer to Alice, which I could tell she felt better about.

"Oh, so you're an army girl huh? That is so attractive. Do you think you could show me some moves sometime?" Kate asked while winking at me.

"Actually, no she can't show you any moves Kate. Now, can you please stop flirting with her and just eat your dang lunch?" Alice said while slowly wrapping an arm around my lower back lightly.

I tensed up for a split second when she did that and then I relaxed and continued eating. Looking around, I could tell that Carlisle and Esme decided to ignore what just happened, Rosalie and Emmett were grinning like idiots, and Tanya and Irina were looking at their sister in disapproval.

The rest of lunch went uneventful and soon enough, we were all back into the pool. It wasn't until evening time that we got out of the pool again. I must say, swimming all day was very tiring, but it was also very fun. After changing into our normal clothes, we all went back outside and by that time Carlisle and Emmett built a bon fire for us.

We all sat in chairs that were placed around the fire pit, which Alice and I decided to sit close next to each other. After roasting marshmallows and telling a few ghost stories, it was soon time to head home.

"Well, are you ready to head home Bells? It's getting kind of late." Rosalie asked while looking up at me from her place by Emmett.

By this time, I was a little cuddled up with Alice. Actually, it was more like Alice discretely putting her arm around my lower back again and I just kind of curled up against her.

"Actually, do you mind if I take Bella home instead Rose?" Alice asked.

I looked up at her while saying, "You don't have to Alice. I'm fine riding home with Rosalie."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to Bella." Alice said while smiling at me.

I blushed and smiled back and then looked back at Rosalie who was smiling.

"I suppose that's fine. Just get her back safely okay Alice?" Rosalie said while smiling at us still.

We left a little bit after Rosalie did. On the way back to my house I decided to make some small talk with her.

"So no offense or anything, but why did you want to take me home?" I asked as I turned my head to look at Alice.

She glanced at me for a second, and then back to the road. "I don't know…I just felt like we barely had any time to ourselves today to talk."

I giggled while saying, "Alice, we literally have been talking and playing around all day."

"I know, but that was also with other people there."

I giggled again, which also caused her to giggle. Soon enough, we were back at Rosalie's house. I was about to get out when I felt a hand being placed on my wrist to keep me from getting out.

"Um Bella…can I ask you something before you leave?" Alice asked while looking at me. I could tell she was nervous about something, which kind of makes me nervous as well.

"Oh uh…sure. What is it that you need to ask me Alice?"

Alice sighed and looked down for a second or two. She then sighed again and looked up at me and into my eyes. "I know this may be a little early or something but…well…we've been friends for a few weeks now and…you see I…oh how do I say it…I…"

I giggled and placed my hand on her shoulder while saying, "Whatever it is you need to ask me Alice, I promise you that you can ask me. I won't judge you for anything you do or say I promise."

"I know…I just…oh hell I might as well just ask it…Bella, I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tomorrow night?"

My jaw dropped just a little and I was so surprised that I couldn't really think. I think she took my silence as a bad thing because she started rambling.

"Dammit, I knew that was stupid of me to ask. I am so sorry Bella! Just pretend I never asked you because that was wrong of me to assume that you would go on a date with someone as simple as me. I mean, you just got back from serving the army for heaven's sake! How could I possibly think you were ready to go back on dates? I mean…"

I cut her ramblings off by placing my hands on each side of her face while saying, "Alice…breath…I'm sorry I didn't respond right away. I was just in shock."

"In shock? Why would you be in shock Bella?" Alice asked while looking at me.

I sighed while saying, "I don't know…I just never pictured you would want to go out on a date with me."

"Well, I would love the chance to be able to take you out on one if you would let me. I promise I would pay and choose where we go. You wouldn't even have to plan any of it."

I giggled and looked in her eyes. "Well, I am very honored that you asked me on a date. So, yes I would love to go on a date with you Alice."

She started smiling from ear to ear while saying, "Really? Oh this is great! How about I pick you up tomorrow at eight? Does that sound fine?"

I smiled while saying, "Yes, that sounds fine for me. How do I need to dress?"

"Um…I don't know yet. I will text you tomorrow to tell you okay?"

I giggled while nodding my head and then reaching for the door handle. "Well, I better head in before Rosalie wonders if you kidnapped me or something."

She giggled while telling me goodbye and watching me get out. Alice didn't pull away until she was sure I was inside safely, which was insanely sweet of her. Walking inside, I could tell that Rosalie had already gone to bed. I guess swimming really wore her out, which I don't blame her because I'm pretty exhausted myself.

After brushing my teeth and changing clothes, I plopped down on my bed. Before I could fall asleep though, I heard my phone go off telling me that I had a text message.

_I am so glad you were able to make it today to the party. I'm really sorry about how Kate was acting. I can't wait for our date tomorrow! :) I just know it's going to be amazing. I hope you have sweet dreams tonight. Goodnight Bella. :) –Alice_

I smiled from ear to ear and put my phone on the night stand and soon enough, I felt myself slip off into dreamland.

**So there was that chapter. I personally thought this chapter was just overall adorably cute. The date between the two will be in the next chapter. =] I would like to thank you all again for the support you have shown me. It really means a lot. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Just don't get impatient with me okay? =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know this update is a little faster than the others have been but I was just too excited to write the next chapter for you guys that I couldn't wait! Thank you so much for all of the support you all have been giving me. I really can't thank you guys enough, you are seriously the best. =] I hope you enjoy this chapter. =]**

**Hero**

**Chapter Five**

I couldn't even begin to tell you how much sleep I got the night before. It felt like every time I closed my eyes, they would open a second later. I think it is because I am freaking out about my date with Alice. It's not a bad freaking out don't get me wrong, I just can't believe that she asked me, simple and boring Bella, out on a date. This gorgeous woman actually asked _me_ out on a date tonight! I still haven't been able to talk to Rosalie about it, and I'm sure once I let her know she is going to do everything in her power to help.

I finally forced my body to stay asleep until eight in the morning, which is incredibly early for me. After doing my usual routine of stretching, I reached over to check my phone and smiled at the text I saw from Alice.

_Good morning sweetheart. I hope you managed to get a good night's sleep because you're going to need it tonight for our date. :) Don't forget that I am picking you up at eight tonight, so you better be ready by the time I get there! :P Oh! And also make sure you dress up in something nice tonight, but also bring something warm to put over just in case you get cold. I can't wait for tonight. :) –Alice _

After reading the text, I put my phone back on the nightstand and got out of bed. Walking down the stairs, I could hear Rosalie in the kitchen like always.

"Wow, you're actually up early. What has you up so early in the morning Bells?" Rosalie asked as she was reading the newspaper and eating her breakfast.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I just had a hard time sleeping last night so I decided that I should just get up and start the day early. Is that a crime?"

She then rolled her eyes at me and put down her newspaper. "Of course it's not Bella, but why couldn't you sleep well last night? Did Alice do something last night? I swear if she hurt you in any way, I'm going to talk to her."

I giggled at her protectiveness and looked at my best friend. "Rose relax, you know just as well as I do that Alice wouldn't intentionally hurt me."

She sighed while looking at me. "I know, but I can't help but be cautious you know? Anyway, what's going on in that brain of yours? It's not like you to not be able to sleep. Are you having flashbacks again?"

I forgot to mention that I haven't had flashbacks in a few weeks now. It's actually quite nice to be able to sleep peacefully now. I think it stopped once Alice and I became close friends. I'm telling you, she's been a very good influence on me.

I quickly shook my head no and said, "No, they aren't flashbacks. Um…I need to tell you something but once I tell you, you have to promise me you're not going to go overboard with it okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at me for a second, and I could tell she's in thought about something. After a second she looked at me and smiled while saying, "I swear on my life. Now, what is it?"

I sighed and then said while looking at her, "Okay so before I came into the house last night, Alice and I were in her car talking about random things. Well…right as I was getting ready to get out, she took my wrist to stop me from leaving. After asking her what was wrong, she then asked me out on a date…and it's tonight…at eight…and she's picking me up. Please don't squeal…"

She quickly jumped up and squealed anyway, which made me cover my ears after flinching and glaring at her. "I'm sorry Bella, but she asked you out on a date? OH MY GOD! This is fucking fantastic! Do you know how long I have waited to hear you tell me this? It's about damn time that one of you grew some damn balls and asked the other out! Do you know where you are going? Or what you are going to wear?" Rosalie asked while still jumping up and down in front of me.

I tried not to crack up at the sight of Rosalie acting like such a child, but man it was really hard. I finally placed my hands on her shoulders to cease her from her movements. "Rose, calm down. To answer your questions, no I don't know where we are going and no I don't know what to wear. That was what I was going to ask you next actually. Do you mind helping me, because I honestly don't know how to even approach something like this. I mean, I just got done serving in the army for four years and I haven't even experienced the dating life since like, high school."

Rosalie smiled at me while saying, "I am more than happy to help you Bella. The one thing I need to know, what is the dress code?"

Several gruesome hours later, I finally have my outfit on, my hair done, and my makeup done. Rosalie let me wear one of her extremely nice dresses. It was a slim fitting black dress that stopped right above the knee. It also showed a little bit of my cleavage, which I am sure will make me blush later in the evening. She also let me borrow a pair of her black matching heels. My hair was kind of wavy but the ends of it ended in loose curls.

When I looked into the mirror after everything was complete, I honestly could not even recognize that the reflection was me. Rosalie stood behind me and I could see a big smile plastered on her face.

"You truly look beyond beautiful Bella. I'm sure Alice won't be able to keep her hands off of you." Rosalie said while looking me over to make sure everything was perfect.

It was about to be eight o'clock and Alice was soon to be here any second. To say that I wasn't freaking out would be a total lie, because I really am freaking out badly.

"But what if I overdressed Rose? Or, what if Alice doesn't like it? God that would be so embarrassing if she didn't like it." I said as I started to pace back and forth in the living room.

Rosalie quickly rushed to me and placed her arms on my shoulders to stop my movement. "Bella Swan, you stop this negative thinking right now okay? When Alice sees you, she's going to absolutely love it. And also knowing Alice, you definitely didn't overdress okay? You are beyond beautiful and you are even making me question my sexuality."

I giggled at that while saying, "No I'm not. You like the male genitalia way too much, and you also love Emmett too much to do that."

She giggled a bunch while saying, "Okay, maybe I'm not questioning it, but still Bella. The point is, you are absolutely beautiful and I won't allow you to think such negative thoughts."

Before I could say anything, the doorbell rang and I knew that meant Alice was here.

"Now, I'm going to go answer the door and you are going to stand here and look pretty, okay?" Rosalie asked while grinning at me.

I nodded my head yes and watched her leave to go answer the door. A few seconds later, Alice walked in and I swear I heard both of our breaths hitch. She was in a beautiful red dress that stopped a little shorter than mine and it also showed a little bit more cleavage than the dress that I am wearing.

I could see her eyes roam my body, and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Her eyes then stopped at mine and I was granted with one of her beautiful smiles.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella." Alice said while walking over to me and pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you Alice. You look amazingly beautiful as well." I said as I returned the hug.

Our hug lasted a little bit longer than the others and eventually we let go.

"Now, I expect you to take good care of her Alice and make sure she gets home safely." Rosalie said as she walked us to the door.

I felt myself blushing and started to apologize to Alice for what Rosalie said. She just giggled it off and promised to bring me back home safely. After saying bye too Rose, we walked out to her car. Alice stopped on my side of the car and opened the door for me and then shut it once I got in. After she got in and we both buckled ourselves in, she pulled out and started driving.

"Once again, I am really sorry for Rose. Sometimes she just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." I said while looking at her.

Alice giggled and glanced at me for a second and then smiled while looking back at the road. "No, it's fine Bella. I completely understand why she's acting like that. If I had you as my best friend, I would be very protective as well. She's just watching out for you Bella, which I suppose is a good thing to have in a best friend."

"Well, that's Rosalie for you. She really has been a good friend to me for all of these years. That's the one thing you need to remember about Rosalie. No matter what it is or if you're in the wrong, she will _always_ back you up no matter what."

"That is definitely a good sign for having an excellent friend then. I'm glad you have her in your life. That means you will always be looked after even if I'm not there to make sure you're safe." Alice said while smiling at me and then looking back at the road.

I felt her slowly slide her hand in mine, which made me smile a lot. She really is a complete sweetheart, and we haven't even started dating yet.

"Where are we going for our date anyway?" I asked.

She grinned while saying, "It's this one nice restaurant that is in Seattle. I've had it a few times and the food is excellent. It's also an Italian place, so if you don't like Italian food we can easily go somewhere else, I don't mind."

I could tell she was concerned about my opinion, which made me smile a lot. "I love Italian food actually. This place sounds good."

She smiled at that and we continued the drive. We spent most of the drive talking about random things like how our days went and also some of our favorite music. It turns out that we actually have a very similar taste in music.

After about twenty to thirty minutes of driving, I saw Alice pull into the parking lot of the restaurant we are going to. She quickly shut the car off and got out. Before I could open my door though, she walked around fast enough to open it for me. I smiled and thanked her while getting out of the car. After locking up the car, I felt her wrap an arm around my lower back and she started to guide me towards the front door.

As we walked in, I could tell that this place was probably very expensive. I glanced at the food that other people has ordered and saw that everything just looked so fancy. So I guess it turns out that I'm actually not overdressed at all, which gives me a huge relief.

"May I help you ladies?" The host said as we walked in further.

"Yes, I called in earlier for a reservation for two." Alice said to the host.

He nodded his head and glanced down at what I am assuming was the list. "And what is the last name?"

"Cullen." Alice said with her hand still on my waist lightly.

He saw the name and nodded while grabbing two menus. "Right this way ladies."

We both followed the guy and Alice kept her hand on my lower back the whole time. Have I mentioned before how many butterflies she gives me in a day? No? Well, it's a lot let's just say that.

The host led us to a large booth in the back and placed the menus on the table.

"I hope this spot suits you both. If so, a waiter will be out shortly to place your order." The host said as he smiled politely and walked back to the front.

I slid in on one side while Alice slid in on another. I looked around at the place before turning to Alice. "Wow, this is a really nice place. You know, you really didn't have to take me to someplace this nice Alice."

She smiled at me and reached over the table to lightly take my hand. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to. You deserve the best Bella. Now, feel free to get anything you want okay? Don't worry about the cost."

I blushed and then nodded my head while looking down at the menu. Holy crap, the food here really is expensive. I was about to say something to Alice about the prices, but I was interrupted by our waiter.

"Hello ladies. May I start you off with a drink?" The waiter said while smiling at the both of us.

Alice nodded at me to go first, which made me smile and blush. "Um…I think I will take a water please."

The waiter nodded his head and then looked at Alice who said, "And I will also take a water."

He nodded again and then told us that he would be right back. After a few more minutes, I decided what I wanted and looked up. I took this moment to look at Alice, who by the way looks adorably cute when she's concentrating on what she's going to get. I was caught staring at her, which Alice just grinned and smiled at me.

"So Bella, did you decide on what you want?" Alice asked as she continued to smile at me.

I nodded my head and said, "I think I did. I believe I'm going to get the five cheese ziti. What are you getting?"

"Ooh, that sounds good. I think I'm going to get the eggplant parmesan. It comes with eggplant that has melted cheese on it and then spaghetti." Alice said as she licked her lips a little.

I swear I felt myself shiver, and I think Alice saw it as well because she just grinned and then looked into my eyes once again. We stayed like this until our waiter came to ask what we would like to order.

During dinner, we talked about random things like always. The food was absolutely delicious by the way. It was probably the best Italian I have ever eaten. After Alice paid for the meal, which I kept asking if I could at least pay for half, we got up and walked out of the restaurant. Alice opened my door for me, and like always I thanked her and slid in. After shutting the door, she walked around to her side and got in.

"So, what did you think of the place?" Alice asked as she looked over at me and smiled.

I smiled back while looking at her as well. "I thought that was the best Italian that I have ever had, and I also think that if I ate another bite that I would explode."

She giggled while saying, "Well, we certainly wouldn't want that now would we? I'm glad you enjoyed it Bella. Now if you don't mind, I would like to take you to someplace else before I take you home. But, if you want to head home now, I would completely understand."

"I would love to go to wherever you want to go to next Alice." I said while putting a reassuring hand over hers.

She smiled at this and nodded her head while backing out of the parking lot. We've now been driving for several minutes and I got more and more curious where it was that she was taking us.

"So, where exactly are we going? I've noticed we reached out of the city limits and now we are surrounded by nothing but trees. You're not trying to kill me off, are you?" I said jokingly.

She giggled and glanced at me before looking back at the road. "Now, why in the world would I want to kill you off Bella? Just relax, we are almost there."

I giggled and we both settled in to a comfortable silence. We continued driving along the road for several more minutes before we pulled to a stop. I looked around and saw nothing but woods.

"Um Alice? Where exactly are we?" I asked.

She giggled while saying, "We aren't at the place yet silly. It's through this tree line. And don't worry, it won't be hard walking through it with your heels. There's a nice path that I actually made a while back ago."

We both got out of the car and I followed Alice along the path that she was speaking of earlier. It only took us a few minutes to get through the clearing and what I saw in front of me made my jaw drop.

"Oh my Alice, this place is beautiful." I said as I looked out at the huge lake in front of me. This place was truly gorgeous. It was a huge lake with what looked to be a beach along the sides of it.

She beamed up at me while saying, "You really think so? I'm glad you like it."

"How did you discover this place anyway?" I asked.

She led me over to a spot in the sand and placed a blanket on the ground for us to sit on. We both sat down and looked at each other.

"Well, I'm the kind of person that likes to go exploring every once in a while. And during one of my small adventures I had about a month ago, I came across this place. I thought it was absolutely gorgeous and I wanted to share it with you." Alice said while she smiled and placed her arm around my waist and pulled me closer discretely.

I grinned and laid my head on her shoulder while looking out at the water. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me Alice. It really means a lot to me."

I felt her pull me closer to her, which made me get even more butterflies. We stayed like this for a very long time. Everything about this place was just so peaceful. I could hear the water from the lake moving around, the occasional owl hooting in the distance, and even some frogs were croaking out by the lake.

It wasn't until what I think was super late that Alice nudged my side softly. I looked up at her tiredly, which made her smile down at me.

"I think it's time that I bring you back home Bella. I'm sure it's getting pretty late and I don't want to give Rosalie a reason to dislike me." Alice said as she slowly got up and then offered a hand to help me up.

When I took her hand, I felt the same shock that runs up my arm every time we make skin to skin contact. We both walked hand in hand with one another one the way to the car, which also gave me major butterflies.

We finally pulled into the drive way of Rosalie's house, and I guess my house as well. We both didn't budge or even try to make a move out of the car. I think we both just didn't want to make this date end. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost two in the morning. I honestly didn't think we were out that late. Looking over at Alice, I saw that she looked absolutely exhausted.

"Thank you so much for taking me out on this date tonight Alice. I really had a blast." I said as I smiled at her.

She looked over at me and smiled as well. "You are very welcome Bella. But, I should be the one thanking you for accepting my offer."

I giggled and leaned over to give her a hug. "Well, I should probably head inside. I mean, it's almost two in the morning and I'm sure Rosalie is wondering where I'm at by now."

She giggled and returned the hug. Actually, it was more like we were holding on to one another in her car. I could hear her practically yawning in my ear, and I just knew she shouldn't be driving home this tired.

"Hey Alice, would you actually like to just sleep over tonight? It's really late as is and I can tell you are exhausted. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep while driving home, and I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind one bit." I asked as I pulled away from our hug to look at her.

I could tell she was blushing some, which made me smile. She finally looked up at me while saying, "Sure, I mean…if that's okay with you and all. I can even stay in the guest bedroom if you would like? I wouldn't want to be in your way or anything."

"Oh stop. You can stay in my room with me if you would like. My bed is big enough to fit practically a group of people in it." I said as I got out of the car.

Alice shut the car off and got out as well. We both walked to the door hand in hand, and I'm sure we both got smiles on our faces. Once we got to the door, I opened it and held it open for her. Walking inside, I could see that Rosalie already went to bed. She probably got tired of waiting on me to get home, which I'm sure I won't hear the end of it tomorrow.

"It looks like Rose got tired of staying up for me. That's a good thing because now I won't have to go through a million and a half questions from her." I said as I led Alice upstairs to my room.

I heard her giggle quietly and soon enough, we reached my room. I turned on the light, and once Alice was inside I shut the door.

"So, there are some extra shorts and shirts in the third drawer down in the dresser over there Alice. I have a bathroom right over there if you would need to use it."

"I'm fine, thank you." Alice said as she walked over to pick out a pair of clothes to sleep in.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the bathroom to change and you can have my room."

Once in the bathroom, I changed into a pair of my sweatpants and a tank top. After brushing my teeth, I walked back into my room and I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Alice was wearing a pair of shorts that stopped mid-thigh and just her bra. And man did she have an amazing body. I think I was staring too long at her body because I heard her start to giggle.

"See something you like Bella?" Alice asked while still giggling.

I shook my head to get out of my trance that I seemed to be in and looked at her while blushing. "Um…I'm sorry. I normally don't stare at people like that."

Alice giggled more and walked over to me while saying, "I don't mind Bella. Now, let's get to sleep. I'm exhausted."

I felt her pull me by my hand over to my bed. After we both were settled in, I turned off the light. We were both facing away from each other, which I thought that was probably better so I could actually get some sleep tonight. Before I could think anything else though, I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and a hand rest on my abdomen.

"Goodnight Bella and sweet dreams." Alice whispered into my ear. I felt her kiss my cheek softly, which I'm sure made me blush instantly. I swear this woman is going to be the death of me.

**So there's the next chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sure that by now some of you want those two to just start dating, am I right? Well don't worry! That time is quickly coming I promise! =] I would like to thank you all again for the amazing support I have been receiving from you guys. It really means a lot to me. =] I will try my best to update as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I am so sorry about this wait you have had for this update. I have had to deal with Internet problems (and still am), dealing with an online math class, and I have just recently gotten a job at Walmart so they have had me busy with that as well. And by the time I get home from work I am just so exhausted that I don't feel like writing. But don't worry, I promise I haven't given up on this story. Also, I'm not sure how many fans I have that is reading my story Hidden Soul, but if you do follow that story I promise I haven't given up on that story either. I have just ran out of ideas for future chapters so I needed to give my brain a little break from that to try and think of some more plots and exactly how I should end it. So I am sorry about that story. Anyway! I have returned for a little bit once again and I promise to update as soon as I can. Thank you everyone who has been patient with me and who has also sent me reviews, favorites, or follows. It really means a lot to me. =] So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for Hero. Enjoy!**

**Hero**

**Chapter Six**

Waking up the next morning, I felt a heavier object laying on my chest and stomach. Confused, I cracked my eyes open just enough to see and saw the cutest sight ever. Alice was sound asleep with her head snuggled up to my chest and neck with her arm draped over my stomach, holding me protectively. I started to smile wide and for a minute or so just laid there in peace, enjoying the view. Unfortunately though, my bladder decided that it was time for me to be up, so I very slowly moved out from Alice and then draped the blankets over her. After doing my business in the bathroom, I tiptoed out of the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Once getting there, I saw a note lying on the counter where Rosalie is normally sitting. I walked over to it and started reading it.

_Bella,_

_I probably won't be here when you wake up because I'm going to be over at Emmett's for a little bit and then I have a few errands to make. I should be home later tonight. Also, be prepared to answer a few questions about how your date went last night. It must have gone pretty well considering I saw Alice in your bed this morning. Relax, I wasn't spying or anything. I just came in there to see if you made it home safely and saw you both cuddling in bed. It was adorably cute by the way. Anyway, try not to be too bored without me._

_-Rose_

I rolled my eyes at the note. Rosalie would assume that something happened last night between Alice and I, but we both are the type of people that like to take it slow. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet. Anyway, I laid the note back down and started to cook some pancakes and eggs for Alice and me.

While cooking the pancakes, I heard a little pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs, which I knew they were Alice's since she was so tiny. A few seconds later she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yum, whatever you are making smells delicious. I hope there's enough for me as well." Alice said while giggling.

I smiled and turned to face her while saying, "Of course there is. I'm making pancakes and eggs, I hope you don't mind. Also, there is some coffee made over there if you would like some."

She smiled at me while saying, "That sounds lovely Bella. Where's Rosalie? I figured she would be down here by now, I know she's such an early riser."

I nodded to the note that's over by the counter while saying, "She left a note down here saying she's going over to your brother's house and see him for a little bit and then she has some errands she has to do today. She should be home later tonight though."

Alice helped me finish breakfast and we both sat down at the table to eat it. After cleaning everything up, with Alice helping of course, we finished and went into the living room to watch some television.

"So, what would you like to do today Bella?" Alice asked from her spot next to me on the couch.

We were actually sitting pretty close together, which of course gave me butterflies. "What do you mean?"

She giggled while saying, "Well, I figured we could hang out today, unless you don't want to…then I completely understand."

I smiled at her while looking into her eyes and saying, "Of course I would like to hang out with you today Alice. What do you have in mind to do?"

She looked to be deep in thought. "Hmm…well, I think my cousins will be over at the house all day so let's not go there…how about we go on an adventure?"

I giggled at her excitement about possibly having an adventure. "Well first off, why don't you want me to be by your cousins?"

She blushed and looked down a second and then back at me while saying, "Well, it's mostly just Kate I don't want you to be around. I don't like the way she looks at you like you are a piece of meat. When she's by you, she constantly is trying to have some form of contact with you and she is always flirting with you, and it actually just pisses me off."

I laughed and said, "Um, Alice? If you haven't noticed yet, you are constantly trying to have some form of contact with me as well."

"Yeah…well…it's acceptable if I do it."

I giggled even more and after a few more minutes I finally said, "Okay, whatever you say Alice. But sure, we can have an adventure if you would like. You can borrow some of my clothes if you would like and you can also use the guest shower before we leave."

She agreed and with that, we both went up to my room and started getting ready. After about a half hour, we were both ready to leave. Rosalie actually has a Jeep Wrangler in the garage that she only likes to use occasionally, and I figured we could use that to go on our adventure. I actually don't have a car yet, and I have actually been meaning to ask Rosalie if I could just use the jeep as a vehicle.

We have been driving around for most of the day now. We managed to actually get lost a few times in the woods, which we both didn't mind really. Alice decided to have me drive to a spot that she had found a few months ago during one of her random drives. I have actually had a lot of fun so far. I don't know what it is about Alice, but being with her just makes me feel so free and I haven't felt that feeling in a very long time. When I'm around her, I feel like I don't have a care in the world. I'm not quite sure what this feeling is, but I really like it.

"So today has been a lot of fun." I said as I just parked at a random place. We are on some back road so no one will hit us.

Alice turned her body to face me and she smiled. "I'm really glad because I've had a lot of fun as well."

We were both just staring at each other at this point. I was looking into her deep blue eyes, and I could tell she was looking in mine as well. We both were getting closer and closer as the minutes flew by, and before I knew it I was face to face with Alice. I was breathing kind of hard because whenever I am this close to her, I always get incredibly nervous.

"What would you say if I told you that all I want to do right now is kiss you?" Alice whispered oh so quietly. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't this close to her I wouldn't have been able to hear what she said.

But, I did hear her and what I heard gave me even more butterflies. "I would say that all I want to do is kiss you as well." I whispered back quietly.

I felt her hand slowly slide up my arm, neck, and finally resting on my cheek. Her thumb was lightly grazing my cheek, which still gave me even more butterflies. She then whispered softly, "Bella…I'm going to kiss you now. You have three seconds to push me away if you don't want me to kiss you."

I saw her slowly lean in towards my face, and I swear my heart started beating faster. She got closer and closer until I finally felt a pair of the softest lips on mine. The kiss only lasted a second before I felt her pull away just barely. I then pulled her back in and kissed her softly, this time for a little bit longer. Soon enough, the kiss became a little more heated and before I knew it, Alice was sitting on my lap. I figured we should slow it down, so I slowly pulled away and looked at her. God, she looked so beautiful. Her eyes darkened just a little bit throughout the kiss and she was also breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have taken it that far." Alice said as she climbed off of me and onto her seat.

"No, it's fine. I actually didn't mind. I just didn't want to take it too far you know?"

She nodded her head and suggested that we should be getting back since it's getting late. The drive was spent in silence, but it wasn't the awkward kind. When we pulled up to my house, I saw that Rosalie was back.

"So, would you like to come in for a little bit?" I asked Alice.

She smiled up at me and shook her head no while saying, "I better be heading home actually. I'm sure my parents are wondering where I am."

I nodded my head and got out and walked her to her car. We stood there for quite some time in silence, and I could tell something was on her mind.

"What are you thinking about Alice?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me while saying, "I was just honestly thinking about how today was the most fun I have had in quite a while. And also, I was just thinking about how much I like you Bella."

I was shocked from that. "What do you mean? How much do you like me Alice? Because I can tell you that I like you a lot." I said while blushing.

She started to grin from ear to ear while saying, "Really? Well…that's good because I like you a lot as well. And actually…I was wondering if maybe um…if you would like to be my girlfriend? I mean, we have known each other for quite some time now and I know that I want to be with you."

I started smiling like an idiot. I mean, wouldn't you if Alice Cullen asked you to be her girlfriend? "I would love to be your girlfriend."

She smiled a bunch and pulled me into a big hug. "Oh thank god. I thought you were going to say no. I wanted to ask you earlier today, but I chickened out."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't chicken out." I said while pulling back some. "Are you sure you can't stay just a little bit?"

She giggled while saying, "I'm sorry Bella, but I can't. But I promise we can hang out as much as you want tomorrow okay?"

I grinned and gave her a small kiss on her lips and helped her into her car. When I walked in, I heard Rosalie in the living room.

"Well hello stranger. Fancy seeing you here." I said as I walked into the living room.

Rosalie looked up from her spot on the couch and smiled a bunch. "Bella! Come have a seat! You must tell me everything that happened last night!"

I giggled and walked over to where she was at and sat down. I started off telling her what Alice wore last night and kept going from there. Of course she asked about a million questions since this is Rosalie I'm talking to.

"So, did you and Alice…you know…?" Rosalie asked while grinning.

I blushed a bunch while saying, "No we didn't have sex last night if that's what you were asking.

"Aw why not? Please tell me you are at least dating now!" Rosalie said in excitement. I blushed once again and looked down without saying anything. "Oh my god! You ARE dating her! Oh man this is fantastic Bella! Who asked who out? When did this happen? How did it happen?"

I giggled at all of her questions. "One question at a time Rose. First, she ended up asking me out, and this happened today when we came back here after driving around, and she just randomly asked me."

Rosalie then spent the rest of the evening asking me just about every question there is to ask. It ranged from what all did we do today, and ended with if Alice was a good kisser. I of course said she was. I mean, nobody has given me that many butterflies by kissing me like that. I simply felt like I was in heaven.

It was about ten o'clock when I decided that I should be going to bed. After telling Rosalie goodnight, I went upstairs and changed. Finally lying down, I decided to text Alice for a little bit. We just talked about how much fun we had today together and what we would like to do tomorrow. After an hour of texting back and forth, I decided to fall asleep so I sent Alice a goodnight text and put my phone up.

Thinking about my life right now compared to how it was before I got sent off to the army, I consider myself pretty lucky. I honestly wouldn't have thought that my life could be this good ever again. I mean, I have my best friend who would do absolutely anything for me, and then I have a girlfriend who would do the same exact thing for me. I'm just surrounded by amazing people, and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

**I know that this chapter is pretty short, but I honestly didn't have enough time to write a long chapter like I normally do. I'm actually supposed to be working on my math right now, but I decided to put a new chapter up for you guys. Once again, I am really sorry for my lack of updating lately. But, you know how busy life can get sometimes. I promise I will try to update as often as I can whenever I get the time to do so. Thank you everyone for all the support you have shown me and also for all the patience. =] It really means a lot to me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My life has been so hectically busy lately with work and my online math class. But, I just finished that class so now I have a little more free time to write before classes start in August. So I promise I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you all for being so patient with me and all of the support you guys have given me, it really means a lot to me. =] I must warn you guys though, this chapter contains some sexual content, so if you aren't comfortable with it, just skip the scene and go to the end. So here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Hero**

**Chapter Seven**

Since Alice and I started dating, we have spent every day together. Usually as soon as I wake up, Alice is already texting me asking if she could come over, I of course accept. Then, we will stay over at the house for a little bit and then we would go out and do something random. Alice and I have been dating for almost two months now and it has honestly been the best two months I have ever had. I have never been treated this amazing before by anyone besides Rosalie. Usually if I actually managed to get a girl back in high school, they would only date me for a few weeks, realize how much of a waste of time I am, and then leave me for the next person.

The best part about dating Alice is that I already gained the best friend's approval before I even knew about Alice. I suppose that's the plus side of having your best friend date your girlfriend's brother. Alice and Rosalie actually get along perfectly too. They both have a liking for shopping, which is unfortunate for me since I'm usually the one that gets dragged along to their shopping sprees.

It's almost the fourth of July and from what Rosalie has told me about in her letters, the Cullens usually have a big cook out and shoot off fireworks. Alice hasn't really mentioned anything about it yet, but I'm sure she will soon. Right now though, we are currently at her parent's house helping Esme pick out some decorations for said party.

"Oh and Bella, I have been so busy that I forgot you didn't know about this but, my family and I always throw a big fourth of July party every year and you are invited. We will have swimming, a cook out, and of course fireworks." Alice said while she smiled up at me from her spot on the couch.

I looked up from the computer and smiled at her while saying, "Well of course I'm going to be there! I love fireworks actually. I haven't been able to shoot any though since I was in high school. We were kind of too busy during the fourth to really celebrate."

I felt Alice place her hand on my thigh and start lightly rubbing up and down on it. I know she wasn't meaning anything by it but for comfort, but I'm not going to lie…it did set of some fireworks in my belly from her actions.

"I know the past celebrations weren't the greatest for you sweetheart, but I promise I'm going to make this year's amazing! If you want, we can even go out and pick out our own fireworks to shoot off!" Alice said while smiling back at me and keeping her hand on my thigh.

I blushed a little from the contact while saying, "But Alice, I don't know if you remember this or not but…I don't have any money. I still need to get a job and everything."

"Don't worry about paying for fireworks Bella! I wanted to buy them anyway, so even if you had money I wouldn't have let you get them."

I whined jokingly while saying, "But Aliceeeeeee…"

"Don't 'but Alice' me Bells. You know how stubborn I can be, so you know good and well you're fighting a losing battle." Alice said while grinning victoriously.

I pouted and looked towards the computer again. Alice is indeed very stubborn and once she has her mind set on something, she will not give up until she has her way. Kind of like now. Recently, Alice has created this little game she likes to play that's called "let's get Bella worked up." It's a nice little game she likes to do at the most inconvenient of times where she will try to get me incredibly turned on, and then she will instantly stop and let me suffer the rest of the time. Just in case you were wondering, no, Alice and I haven't gone all the way yet, but I have a feeling we are going to soon. The reason I say this is because we have been getting very touchy when we make out, which happens a lot now. At the very beginning of our relationship, you could tell we were both shy with one another, barely even kissing let alone in public or around friends. But now, she will just randomly start kissing me, and I have noticed she will "accidentally" place her hand on my thigh or something and just keep it there just to tease me.

She was just about to lean in to kiss me, when Rosalie walked in and asked for my assistance on something. I was actually quite grateful because I needed an escape from the torture Alice was putting me through. After kissing Alice quickly, I got up and left the room with Rosalie. We ended up walking outside near the back.

"So what did you need help with Rose?" I asked as I followed her to the pool area.

"Honestly, I didn't need help with anything. I was just walking on through and it looked like you needed a life saver so…you're welcome." Rosalie said while smiling at me victoriously.

I laughed and gave her a smile back. "Why thank you my dear friend. I really did need an excuse to walk away back there. She is killing me with this torture stuff she's been doing to me lately."

"Are you telling me that you two STILL haven't gone all the way? What the hell Bella? I knew you were old school but come on! It's almost been two months with the girl!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I blushed while saying, "Well we wanted to wait for the perfect time. But now it's just getting ridiculous. She has created this game that is pretty much a way for her to see how far she can take it before I combust or something."

"Yeah, I've noticed that actually. I'm really sorry you have to get tortured like that. Maybe you should play hard to get?" Rosalie suggested.

"Oh trust me, I've tried doing that but she is always a million steps ahead of me."

Rosalie giggled at that while saying, "I can definitely see that Bells. I mean, it is Alice that we are talking about here."

I giggled with her and we continued talking about random things for a few hours. Next thing I know, it was getting dark out and Alice came walking outside looking for me.

"There you two girls are. We wondered where you went off to for most of the day. Not hiding from the family are you?" Alice asked jokingly while smiling at me.

She walked over and sat down in my lap. Rose and I eventually moved from our spots on the ground to the chairs that lined the side of the pool earlier today during our talk. I put my arms around Alice's waste while looking up at her and smiling.

"Of course we weren't. We were just having some bonding time with one another."

Alice smiled and kissed me softly before saying, "Well that's good. I thought I heard some laughter out here. We finished picking out decorations for the party by the way. They should all be here before Thursday."

"Well, I'm just going to go find Emmett. I feel like I haven't seen him all day today, have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rosalie said while winking at the both of us and then getting up to go find Emmett.

After Rosalie was out of our sight, Alice turned her body so she was straddling my lap and looking at me.

"I've missed you today." Alice said as she started to give me cute little pecks all over my face.

I started giggling while trying to hide my face from Alice's lips. "Baby, it's only been a few hours since I came out here."

"I know, but I still missed you. When I'm not by you for a long period of time, it feels like days since I've seen you." Alice said while she rubbed up and down on my arms, which instantly gave me chills.

Cue the butterflies in my stomach. I swear she does this stuff on purpose. "Aw that is seriously too cute! I like you so much Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

She instantly smiled even wider while saying, "I like you so so so much Bella Mary Swan and I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

Next thing I know, we were making out heatedly. Alice's hands were sliding up and down my sides slowly, making me pull her closer to me. I felt her bite my lip softly, which instantly made me moan quietly.

"Would you two just have sex already? This sexual tension is seriously getting ridiculous."

We pulled away and I looked over to find Rosalie smirking at us. Alice slowly got off of me and pulled me with her towards Rosalie.

"Ah sorry Rose, I just can't help but want to be all over this girl. I mean, can you blame me?" Alice said while grinning at me.

She rolled her eyes while saying, "Sure, she's just so irresistible. I was just coming out here to say that I'm staying over here with Emmett so Bella, you have the house to yourself."

"Do you want me to stay over with you then Bella? I know how you don't like to be by yourself at night." Alice asked while rubbing my back softly.

I smiled while saying, "Sure you can stay."

She grinned and kissed me before leaving to go pack a bag. I looked over at Rosalie, who had the biggest grin on her face.

"You do know what will probably happen tonight right?" Rosalie asked while grinning still.

I rolled my eyes while saying, "Well duh I know. I'm actually ready for it too if it happens tonight."

"Really? That's great Bells! I hope it's amazing for you and I will talk to you tomorrow." Rosalie said while kissing my cheek and giving me a hug.

I returned the hug and walked inside the house with her to find Alice waiting for me at the door with a grin. We told everyone our goodbyes and went towards the house. We first started the night watching movies, which including cuddling and a few kissing here and there. Afterwards, we were upstairs in my room and one thing led to another and we were making out again.

Alice was starting to kiss up and down my neck softly when I placed a hand on her arm to tell her to stop. We were both breathing heavily and Alice looked down at me with pure affection in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you're not ready yet and I shouldn't have pushed it."

"Actually….I think I am ready." I said while looking up at her.

Alice looked surprised and said, "Are you sure Bella? I don't want to push you to do something you're not ready for."

I smiled and leaned up so we were both in sitting positions. I looked her into the eye while saying, "Alice, these last two months have been the most amazing two months of my life. I honestly don't know what I did in the past to deserve someone as amazing as you in my life, but I am purely thankful and blessed for whoever sent you to me. There is no one else I would rather be with ever and yes, I am ready to go all the way with you. I know we haven't been dating super long but…Alice…I'm falling for you and hard."

Alice smiled a bunch while saying, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. Bella, I fell for you the first day I saw you. And I am so blessed to have someone as amazing as you in my life."

We both then started to kiss slowly, which quickly lead to a heavy make out. I felt her slowly start to take my shirt off and start to kiss up down my neck. Alice started to bite at my pulse point and suck lightly, surely leaving a mark. I moaned softly and felt Alice start to slide my pants off as well, leaving me in only my bra and underwear.

Alice started to kiss down to my breasts, but I pulled her up to my lips and kissed her softly while whispering, "Too…many…clothes…on…get…them…off…now."

I helped her slide her shirt and pants off and we started making out again heatedly. Next thing I knew we were both grinding on each other, both of us moaning equally as loud as the other. By this time, both of our bras were off and Alice was starting to slowly slide off my underwear. Once she got them off, she pulled away to look at me, which made me blush.

"You are so beautiful Bella…so, so beautiful." Alice whispered as she started to kiss down my body slowly.

By this time, I was breathing a little heavier. Alice was making me feel things that I haven't felt before and she hasn't even done anything yet. Suddenly, I felt a wet tongue slide up and down my folds, making me moan loudly. I placed my hands in her short, messy hair as she started to eat me out. Soon enough, I was moaning loudly and panting. I knew I was close, but before I could do anything, Alice pulled her face away and started to kiss up my body until she got to my lips.

I whined while saying, "Baby, please."

She grinned while grinding into me barely while saying, "Please what Bella? You got to tell me what you want."

I felt her slide her hand down my body and into my folds. She started to slowly slide her fingers up and down just barely, making me want more.

"Fuck Alice! Please fuck me! Please! I'm begging you here." I begged Alice as I felt her play with my clit lightly.

She grinned and kissed along my neck as she slowly slid a finger inside of me. I moaned loudly from the contact and before I knew what was happening, she had three fingers inside and was pumping in and out of me. By this time I was practically screaming out her name. I felt my walls clench and after a few more deep pumps of her fingers, I was having the best orgasm of my life.

Once my orgasm finished, I was laying there panting. Alice slid her fingers out of me and started peppering kisses all over my face.

"That…was…amazing…" I managed to pant out as Alice cuddled into me.

She grinned and kissed my cheek while saying, "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I want only the best for you."

I grinned while saying, "I don't know why you are getting comfy, because it's your turn."

And that's what we did all night. I couldn't begin to tell you how many rounds we went, but all I can say that each time was even better than the rest. After that night, Alice and I grew even closer than ever, and I simply loved it.

It is now the fourth of July and I was over at the Cullen's house early to help set up for the party. You can tell that something amazing happened between Alice and I, because now we were all lovey towards one another instead of the sexual tension between us.

Rosalie and I were the only two outside decorating for now because Alice decided to help Esme out in the kitchen and the boys are picking up meat to grill. The whole time we have been decorating, Rosalie kept looking over at me with a grin on her face.

I finally got annoyed with it and I sighed while saying, "Okay, what is it?"

"I don't know what you mean." Rosalie said while grinning even more.

"You keep looking at me and grinning. Care to share?"

"Oh that? Well, maybe you should be the one sharing."

"Okay…what are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at her.

She kept grinning while saying, "Something happened between you and Alice, I can tell. Because you guys don't have that sexual tension like you used to. Oh my god…you finally did it didn't you?" All I could do was blush and not say anything, which Rosalie took as a yes. "Thank the lord! That tension was really annoying the hell out of me! Oh my god was it all that you could dream of?"

I giggled while saying, "Oh man Rose…it was…it was simply amazing!"

Rosalie giggled and we kept talking about that night. That was until we heard the voice of the Cullen's cousin Kate.

"Well hello Bella. I'm so glad to see you."

Great…just when everything was going well, she showed up.

**There you go guys! I'm really sorry if the sex scene wasn't well-written. I actually never really write those type of scenes because it always makes me feel awkward, so don't be expecting a lot of scenes like that. But, thank you for all of the support that you guys have shown me! It really means a lot! I promise I'm going to try and update as much as I can before school starts. Until next time. =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so very sorry for the lack of updates this summer. I start classes again on the 19****th**** and I honestly feel like I have barely had a summer at all. I have mainly been busy with work, but I have also been talking to this girl that I met through school last semester and we have been spending practically every day together. So that is mainly the reason why I haven't been updating as much as I said I would. But, I am here now giving you an update. =] Thank you all for being patient with me during my absence. And also thank you for all of the support all of you have given me. It really means a lot. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. =]**

**Hero**

**Chapter Eight**

"Well hello Bella, I'm so glad to see you." Kate said from her position by the back door.

I looked over from where I was standing while saying, "Oh hey Kate. Alice didn't mention that you were coming here for a visit."

Kate rolled her eyes while walking over to us. "Leave it to Alice to not mention that her favorite cousins are coming to visit again. We never miss the Cullen's Fourth of July party Bella."

"That's because they throw such an awesome party. Come on Bella, I'm sure Esme would like our help in the kitchen." Rosalie said, sensing the tension between Kate and me.

"Actually, I just went to see Esme and she looks like she is doing just fine with Alice in there." Kate said while looking over at me and smirking.

"Bella! I didn't know you would be here!" I heard Tanya yell as she was walking out of the house.

I looked over and smiled at Tanya. Unlike her sister Kate, Tanya actually has manors and she respects the fact to not flirt with taken girls, which is probably why Alice is the closest to her. Tanya and I really connected with one another last time they were all down here. She is really funny and we have a lot of the same common interests.

"Hey Tanya! Yeah, Alice and I are dating now actually." I said while completely ignoring Kate and walking over to Tanya to give her a hug.

She smiled widely while hugging me back. "Really? How long have you two been dating now? I'm really happy for you both. I know how much Alice really liked you when we came here to visit last."

"We've actually been dating for about two months now."

"Aw that is too cute! Let's go inside to catch up shall we? Kate and Rosalie can finish decorating out here." Tanya said while wrapping her arm around my shoulders to walk me inside with her.

I give Rosalie an apologetic expression, which she just returned as an eye roll, and continued inside with Tanya. Once we were inside, we went straight for the living room. I could hear Esme and Alice bustling around in the kitchen, which made me instantly start to think how cute Alice looks right now cooking.

"I would like to apologize once again for my sister Bella. She just doesn't seem to get the hints to back off of people sometimes. Once she has her eyes set on someone, she usually will continue to go after them until someone else catches her interests." Tanya said as we sat down on the couch.

"No, it's fine Tan. I just don't think Alice likes it too much…actually I know it really sets her off. But she knows I won't do anything with Kate so I think that makes her feel better about the whole thing."

"I've tried talking to Kate about it and even demanded that she backed off, but she just smirks at me and walks away. I think she has it in her head that she can get any girl she wanted, which is a total lie."

I laughed at that while saying, "Well maybe if she just took things down a notch or something, then she wouldn't have a hard time getting girls."

"Oh that's the thing though Bella, she doesn't have a problem getting girls. I think it's the fact that she can't have you that gets to her because you were all she was talking about once we came home last time." Tanya said while looking over at me.

I looked over at her in shock. "Really? I was all that she was talking about? Don't let Alice hear you say that, or else she's going to flip."

"Don't let Alice hear you say what?" Alice said as she walked into the room. When we made eye contact, she gave me a big smile and came over and sat on my lap, giving me a kiss on the cheek in the process.

Wrapping my arms around her I said, "Oh it was nothing. We were just talking about how much I like you."

Alice squinted her eyes at me for a few seconds and then said, "Alright, I'll let you get by with that one just this once."

Kate chose this moment to make her presence known by walking over to Alice and I on the couch, and then plopping herself down right next to me.

"Well hello there beautiful. Hello Alice, fancy seeing you here." Kate said while winking at me and then grinning up at Alice, who was still on my lap.

Alice then wrapped her arms around my waist protectively while saying, "For god's sake Kate, just give it up already. You know Bella and I are dating so I would really appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my girlfriend."

"Actually, I don't hear Bella here complaining about it at all. I mean, if it bothered her any, wouldn't she have already asked me to stop?" Kate asked cockily.

"Actually Kate, I'm pretty sure I asked you to stop hitting on me. And plus, it's a pretty well-known fact that you don't hit on someone else's girlfriend, let alone your own family member's." I said while glaring over at Kate.

Kate actually looked surprised I said something to her, considering I very rarely say two words to her. "Well, I apologize that I find you quite beautiful Bella. If I find someone attractive, I can't help but flirt with them. And besides, we all know that it's just a little harmless flirting anyway. Would I ever steal someone's girl, let alone my cousins?" Kate asked mischievously.

"Sister, seriously leave her alone." Tanya said while she got up to guide her sister out of the room. You could hear Tanya practically yelling at Kate quietly the whole way out.

Once the two were out of sight, I turned to Alice and looked in her eyes. "Come on baby, cheer up."

Alice looked at me and pouted while saying, "I'm scared she's going to take you away from me…"

Pulling her in close to me I said, "Now Alice, why would you ever think such a silly thing like that? Why would I leave someone who makes me so insanely happy for her cousin?"

Alice is trying so hard not to grin right now, which is insanely cute. "Oh I don't know…maybe because she's prettier than I am?"

I just looked at her right in the eyes. Is she serious right now? "Alice, are you fucking serious right now? There is no way in hell that Kate is prettier than you! I mean, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You are seriously _the_ most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my entire existence."

Alice giggled and pushed me playfully. "Oh stop, you're just saying that Bella."

"No Alice, I'm not just saying that. The fact that you're mine…all mine…just makes me so shocked and sometimes I have a hard time believing that all of this is even real. You are so drop dead gorgeous Alice and I love the fact that I can call you mine. I…I'm in love with you Alice and I don't want anybody else."

"Not even my cousin?"

I tried not to giggle at that but said anyway, "Not even your obnoxious cousin Al."

Alice grinned and leaned down to kiss me softly. "Good because I'm in love with you too and I'm not planning on sharing you any time soon."

The rest of the night went pretty well after we discussed the whole Kate situation. Kate thankfully backed off for now to actually be able to enjoy the party. It wasn't until early in the morning hours that Alice and I fell asleep.

It's been a few weeks after the party now and things with Alice and I are going great. Actually, everything is going great. Rosalie and Emmett are getting on the pretty serious part of things and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Emmett popped the big question. A big subject that keeps being brought up though is the subject of college. Now, when I was back in high school, I never once even planned on going to college and becoming anything. That's mainly the reason why I joined the army because I literally had nothing working for me besides Rosalie. Now that I have Alice in my life though, I think I may actually go back to school.

We are currently in Alice's room and Alice is drawing up a design she had in mind for a dress. I honestly love watching her draw. You can tell she really has a passion for fashion…rhyming not intended. When she's drawing, it's like she's in her own little world. Like, all she can see is her design that's in her head. It actually very relaxing and part of the reason why I love watching her draw.

"I can feel your eyes on me Bella." Alice said, not even looking up once from her spot on the bed.

I smiled and rubbed her back slowly, making Alice stop drawing and close her eyes. "I can't help but watch you draw. It's so…enticing." Alice looked up at me with her eyebrow raised, making me roll my eyes at her. "Not like that you pervert. Enticing as in it relaxes me greatly when I watch you draw. I just love how into it you can get. I can practically see the passion radiating off of you."

Alice smiled up at me while saying, "It's what I love to do. I want to become a fashion designer one day. Just knowing that I could be designing the world's next big thing…gosh…it just…excites me!"

I giggled while saying, "Then why didn't you become that instead? What made you become a teacher?"

"Mostly because of my father." Alice said while looking down some.

"What do you mean Alice?"

Alice sighed softly and looked back up at me. "When Carlisle found out that I wanted to pursue fashion, let's just say he didn't take that too well. Don't get me wrong, my father absolutely loves me and everything, he just wants what is best for his "little girl" according to his words. He wanted me to become a doctor just like he was, but I told him that I absolutely refused to do so, which then led to a huge fight and eventually in the end he said that he would support me with my schooling for whatever I wanted to be, as long as it wasn't for fashion. So, I became a teacher because if I didn't work with fashion then that was the other job I have always wanted to do. And don't get me wrong or anything, I love my job and I love the kids I teach, but I don't think I will ever be completely happy in life until I get a job with fashion. So that's why I'm going back to school in the fall and teaching as well, I'll just be taking night classes."

"I'm glad you're finally doing something that will make _you_ happy and not your father. What did Esme say in all of this while it was all happening?" I asked curiously.

"My mother kept telling me to do what makes me happy and that no one else had the right to tell me what I could and couldn't do. But unfortunately, Carlisle is the one that runs the family and not Esme, so basically what he says goes. So can we change the subject now? It's kind of a sensitive subject for me." Alice said while looking at me pleadingly.

I smiled softly down at her while nodding my head yes. "So…I've been thinking about going to college."

Her eyes perked up at this. "Really? What for? Or do you even know yet?"

I giggled and rubbed her back softly while saying, "I'm not quite sure yet. I think for now I'm just going to do my generals and see where that takes me."

"That is really amazing Bella! I'm so happy for you! You should go to the same college I'm going to. It's up in Seattle but we could ride up there together." Alice said while smiling excitedly.

We ended up talking about college basically for the rest of the night. I'm glad that Alice opened up to me about her family a little bit more though. I really would have never thought that about Carlisle. He just doesn't seem like the type of person who would control his children's lives like that. Maybe I don't really know her family as well as I should know them? I really wonder if maybe Alice is hiding how her life growing up really is. I mean, I have always heard about those type of stories where the children has a rich family and they come off as the Brady bunch, but in reality once the door is shut that life is a living hell. Was Alice's life like that? Maybe I should try talking to Rosalie about it? Either way, I know that I have fallen for Alice and I would do anything to keep her safe.

**And there's another short chapter for you guys. I'm sorry it's so short but I basically wrote this chapter in two different days and I got distracted between each of them. I will try my best to update as much as possible. And it has also been brought to my attention that some of you may be wondering why Bella isn't suffering from PTSD much and I have an explanation for that. At first in the beginning of the story she was suffering from it but that was because she didn't have Alice in her life yet. But, now that Alice has basically been with her every day and night, Bella hasn't really had time for everything to settle in just yet. But don't worry! That will change eventually in this story. I just haven't thought about when yet. But, thank you all for being so patient with me and for all the support you have shown me. It really means a lot to me. And please feel free to send me reviews, I promise I read all of them and it actually keeps me inspired by reading them all. I promise I will update as soon as I can. =]**


End file.
